Suicidal Angel
by Dragon-Overlord-Yuu
Summary: Zero kills himself after Yuuki leaves him. He later becomes the guardian angel of Ikuto Tsukiyomi,a depressed and suicidal teen who is forced to work for Easter. Can Zero save him from Easter and his pain before it's too late? YAOI! a little OOC.
1. Finally

**Me: Well this is my first fanfic! \(^A^)/  
>This idea has been in my head for a while now and I was like "What the hell. I'll just write a fanfic about it"<br>****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara. I'm merely just a fan.  
><strong>**This is my first fanfic so it's probably going to suck. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Now then... on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Finally<strong>

**Zero's POV****  
><strong>I was sitting in a corner in my dorm room. I reflected on what happened these past four years. My family being murdered by a pureblood and me getting bitten by her, being taken in by Headmaster Cross and Yuuki, meeting that dirty pureblood Kaname, and struggling to keep myself from falling to Level E and often taking blood from Yuuki.

Yuuki...

She was the only reason for me to continue living, but she turned out to be Kaname's sister and a pureblood vampire. After the battle with Rido Kuran, Yuuki left Cross Acadamy with Kaname. I didn't get to tell her I was in love with her.

Now that Yuuki's gone, I don't feel like living anymore. I just felt like a worthless monster who doesn't deserve to exist in this world.

My thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door. I didn't feel like moving from my corner but I forced myself to walk to the door. I opened to door to Headmaster Cross' smiling face.

"What are you so optimistic about?" I asked bluntly

"You're so cold Kiryu-kun. You need to open up more!" cried Headmaster Cross, wiping away fake 'tears' from his eyes.

He tried to hug me but I dodged out of the way. I watched Cross fall flat on his face. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

'_What a dumbass'_ I thought.

" Anyways,what did you want to talk about?" I asked

Headmaster Cross got up and handed me an envelope. I looked at it curiously for a few moments before asking "Whats this?"

The headmaster responded with "Look inside it" and I did just that.

I pulled out the contents of the envelope. It was a card. An invitation. A wedding invitation. Yuuki and Kaname's wedding to be more specific.

'WHAT! She's marrying HIM?" I yelled with a shocked expression on my face.

"Yep! My little girl is getting married! She grew up so fast" Cross said cheerfully while wiping fake 'tears' from his eyes again, before twirling out of my room and down the hall in utter happiness.

I couldn't believe it. The only girl I have ever loved is marrying the person I despised the most in this world. The thought of it makes me feel like a dagger had sliced throgh my heart.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I shut the door,grabbed my Bloody Rose gun, and went back to my corner. I couldn't stop the tears from coming out and I felt them running down my cheeks.

I aimed the Bloody Rose gun at my head .

" Goodbye world" I said in between sobs.

I pulled the trigger.

I felt no pain.  
>Just numbness.<br>All I could see was black.  
>All I could hear was silence.<p>

Finally...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: * types furiously* First chapie done! What do you think?<br>Zero: Why did you make me die? And why did you make me sit in a corner? I sound emo D:  
>Me: Cuz you are emo -_-<br>Zero:*points Bloody Rose at me*  
>Me: Oh crap.. Ikuto say the line for me. *runs away*<br>Zero:*chases after me*  
>Ikuto: *sweatdrops* Read &amp; Review please.<strong>


	2. I'm an Angel?

**Me: OK! Here's chapter 2!  
>Zero: You sure update fast.<br>Me: That's because I want to put up as many chapters as I can b4 school starts which is tomorrow. TT_TT  
>Zero: Chains does NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara. She's just an obsessed fan.<br>Me: Yes I am (:**

**Anywayz... Heres chapter 2! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. I'm an Angel!<strong>

**Zero's POV (still)  
><strong>I slowly opened my eyes

I blinked a few times then sat up. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a meadow with bunches of colorful flowers growing out of the ground here and there. There were no trees surrounding the meadow. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was blowing lightly causing the grass to sway back and forth. The breeze felt good on my bare chest.

Wait... bare chest?

I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing my normal school pants and shoes. I was also wearing my white school shirt too but it was unbuttoned. I decided to ignore it though.(**A/N:** describing what he was wearing wasn't what had i written in my notebook, but I thought Zero should be shirtless more often ^-^)

'_What happened and where am I?' _I thought to myself

Then I rememberd everything.

Oh yeah... I shot my brains out. That answers one question.

I'm dead so I should be in Hell but this place doesn't look like Hell to me.  
>I was expecting a demon to come out of nowhere and drag me to Hell, but I saw nothing. I sat down on the grass, waiting for something to happen.<p>

Suddenly, I felt intense pain in my back. It felt lie something was inside me just ripping apart to get out. The pain lasted for what seemed like hours. After the pain ended, I slowly sat back up. I winced as I felt something sticking out of my back. I turned my head to see what was behind me. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

Attached to my back were a pair of pure white angel wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thats chapter 2! Sorry its short. I promise later chapters will be longer than this.<br>Zero: First you make me kill myself and now you turn me into an angel. -_-  
>Me: But Zero-kun, you look cuter as a pretty angel! ^-^<br>Zero: *pulls out Bloody Rose***  
><strong>Me: *chops Zero on the head with a book* I actually came prepared this time.<br>R&R if you guys want more!**


	3. This Better be a Dream

**Me: Konnichiwa minna-san!  
>Zero: You fail at japanese -_-<br>Me: *chops Zero with a book*  
>Zero: oww...<br>Me: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara.**

**Herez chapter 3! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. This Better be a Dream<br>**

**Zero's POV (still!)  
><strong>Ever since I died, weird shit has happened. First I wake up in the middle of fucking nowhere and now I have angel wings sticking out of my back. I reached back to try to pull them off.

"These better be fake" I mumbled

I lightly tugged on one of my wings, but they were glued to my back.

"Damn" I cursed under my breath.

Yep. The wings were real.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I yelled. But since no one else was around, I doubted that anyone could hear me.

"I think I could answer that" a girly,child-like voice replied

I looked around and saw a girl standing a few feet away behind me. She walked towards me so I could see her better. The girl had shoulder length bubble gum pink hair and honey colored eyes. She looked about 12-13 years old and she was wearing a light pink dress with ruffles going down the skirt with a dark pink ribbon aroung her waist and around her neck. She also had little angel wing hair clips on both sides of her hair. She also had angel wings attached to her back like me but they were smaller than mine.(**A/N:** For those of you who can't figure this out on their own, it's her Amulet Angel outfit.)

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

" I'm Amu Hinamori!" she replied with a childish and cheery tone in her voice.

I was about to introduce myself before she interupted me.

" No need to introduce yourself. I already now your name, Zero Kiryu." Amu said.

" What are you, how do you know my name, and why do I have wings?" I asked

" Whoa, slow down Zero-kun. I'll explain everything"

I stopped and listened to everything she was about to say.

" I'm Amu Hinamori and I'm the angel in charge of all guardian angels, I know your name because I can tell a person's name just by looking at them, and the reason you have wings is because you became a guardian angel yourself." Amu explained.

" Ok, another question. Why me?" I asked

"Because you committed suicide. People who commit suicide become guardian angels." she continued explaining.

"Is there anyway I can back out of this?" I asked.

Amu shook her head. "Nope. Once you become a guardian angel you stay a guardian angel" she answered.

I looked at down at the ground causing my silver bangs to cover my eyes.

'_Great, the makes me wish I never killed myself._'

Amu randomly clapped her hands,pulling me out my thoughts.

"I'm glad you're here Zero-kun because there's a boy I want you to watch"she chirped in her cheery tone again.

Oh great, I just became a guardian angel and I already have someone to stalk. But there's no backing out so might as well try this thing out.

"What's his name?" I asked out of curiousity.

" Ikuto Tsukiyomi"Amu replied before grabbing my arm and shooting towards the sky like a rocket. I looked down and my eyes widened at how high we were.

"What the hell,Amu! Don't do that without a warning!"I panicked

"Try using your wings Zero-kun!"Amu shouted.

I beat my wings furiously against the air. I felt Amu let go of my arm that scared the crap out of me. I squeezed my eyes shut getting ready for impact, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw that I was acutally flying.

Amu flew in front of me."Pretty good for a newbie. You can use your wings pretty well"she complimented.

"Now try following me." she said before flying away.

"Wait!"I shouted before flying after her "Don't ditch me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! I wanted to get at least 3 chapters done before school starts. BONZAI! *does little happy dance*<strong>

***spoiler! Ikuto will be in the next chapter! YAY!* :D  
>Reviews give me more motivation so if you guys want more, drop a review :)<br>**


	4. Meet Ikuto

**Me:*plops on bed face down*  
>Zero: So how was school?<br>Me: It's the fifth day and I'm already hating it. TT_TT  
>I'm in the mood for writing fanfiction.<br>Zero: So you wanna please your little fans huh?  
>Me: Wait, what fans?<br>Zero: I think their names were TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart and MarvinMartin1uv  
>Me: Oh My Buddha! Arigatou Gozaimasu! *gives you bubble tea and pocky*<br>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara.**

**Anywayz. Here's chapie 4! Enjoy minna!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Meet Ikuto<strong>

****Normal POV (finally!)  
><strong>**Zero followed Amu for what seemed like hours. Since Zero wasn't used to flying, it was really scary and it made his stomach twist into knots especially at how high he was flying.

"Zero, look!" he heard Amu call out and looked to where she was pointing. Below them was a small town. Car headlights and streetlights brightened up the area.

"Where are we?" Zero asked.

"This is the town of Seiyo" Amu answered."This is where Ikuto lives."

Zero nodded his head slightly.

"We're here!" Amu said happily.

She and Zero landed on the balcony of what Zero assumed was Ikuto's house.

"Wait Amu, what if he sees me in his house and he thinks I'm here to rob him or something?" Zero asked.

"Don't worry. Normal people can't see guardian angels." Amu said reassuringly.

"Anyways, what do I have to do with this kid? Just follow him around and make sure he doesn't get hurt?" Zero asked.

"Yep! That's basically all you have to do!" Amu answered cheerfully. "And don't call him a kid! Ikuto's the same age as you, you know!"

Zero sighed '_I swear, this girl's optimism is starting to get on my nerves_' he thought.

He leaned against the door and something crazy happened. He went right through the door! Zero fell backwards and hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell?" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Amu walked through the door. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We angels can walk through walls." she said with a nervous chuckle.

Zero got up and stretched his wings out to make sure they were okay. "Wish you told me earlier." he said under his breath.

"Sorry." Amu apoligized.

Zero heard a door close from downstairs.

"Oh! Ikuto's home!" Amu said. "Well, I gotta go. I'll come to check on you once in a while. Good luck!" She waved goodbye and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

**Zero's POV  
><strong>Perfect. I'm alone and I'm standing in the middle of a complete stranger's bedroom.

I sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" I groaned.

I heard a clicking noise and I realized someone opened the bedroom door. A dark figure walked in and flipped the light switch on. Now that the lights were on, I could see the person better. It was a boy who looked about 17. He had short, messy midnight blue hair and sapphire colored eyes to match. He was wearing a black button up shirt with blue lines at the edge of the collar. At the ends of the collar were two silver crosses. The boy was also wearing a black choker with a silver cross dangling from it to match his shirt and a pair of black pants. I assumed the outfit was a school uniform.

I was too busy staring at him that I didn't notice that he was now lying down on the bed with his hands behing his head and he was staring up at the ceiling.

_'So this must be Ikuto_.' I thought. _'He doesn't look so bad_.'

I flapped my wings lightly so that my feet were a few inches off the ground. I floated over to Ikuto and hovered right above him. He didn't even blink. He just continued to stare at the ceiling. I waved my hand in front of Ikuto's face. Still no reaction.

"I guess he really can't see me." I said to myself.

Suddenly, Ikuto looked around the room as if he were looking for something.

"Huh, I thought I heard someone. I must be hearing things." Ikuto said to himself.

Huh? He can hear me?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! finally. Soo whats do you guys think?<br>Ikuto: You finally introduced me so thats good.  
>Zero: Pretty good for an insane 8th grader |-)<br>Me: *chops Zero with book*  
>Zero: Why don't you ever hurt Ikuto?<br>Me: Cuz Ikuto's a nice neko-chan right? *brings out catnip*  
>Ikuto: *cat ears pop out :3*<br>Me: thought so  
>Rena: Hau~ He's so cute! I'm taking you home! *takes Ikuto home*<br>Ikuto: D:  
>Me: How the hell did you get here? GO BACK TO HIGURASHI!<br>Zero: *sweatdrops* R&R plz**


	5. Broken and Bloody

**Me: Here's the fifth chapter!  
>Ikuto: You sure update fast.<br>Me. Yeah I know. I didn't think I would have time to update now that school started.  
>Ikuto: Chains does NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara.<br>Me: No I don't.**

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Broken and Bloody<strong>

**Zero's POV  
><strong>Ikuto's been staring at the ceiling for a while now. I was now sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Ikuto to do something. Then I saw Ikuto get up from the bed and he grabbed something from the nightstand drawer. He exited the room and a few minutes later I heard water running.

'_He's just taking a shower, but what is he going to do with that thing he took out from the drawer?' _I wondered.

I was going to wait for Ikuto in the room but curiousity got the better of me so I walked to the bathroom. I heard the water stop running. I waited for a while because I did NOT want to risk walking in on him while he was changing. (**A/N:** I bet you wanted to walk in Ikuto and see him naked, Zero hehehehe)

**10 minutes later...  
><strong>I was sitting on the floor outside of the bathroom. It's been ten minutes and Ikuto's still not out.

'_It shouldn't take him this long to get dressed.'_ I thought '_What's he doing in there?_'

I couldn't wait any longer. I walked right through door and gasped at what I saw. It was Ikuto sitting on the floor, hair still wet, wearing only pajama pants with his arms covered in blood.

Wait. Arms covered in blood?

Then it hit me. The thing he got out from the drawer earlier was a razor and he was cutting with it. I felt my eyes water as I watched him continue slicing his arms open.

"Please don't hurt yourself, Ikuto." I begged but since he couldn't see me, I bet he couldn't hear me either.

Next thing I knew I was I crying. Why was I crying for someone I don't even know? Why am I begging him to stop hurting himself?

Maybe it was because I really hated to see other people in pain.

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>There I was sitting in my bathroom, cutting my arms for like... I don't remember. I cut myself so many times that I just stopped counting.

"Please don't hurt yourself,Ikuto." I heard a voice say.

Why am I hearing voices? I must not be getting enough sleep.

The sound of someone crying was the last thing I heard before I dropped the now blood stained razor and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! Sorry it's short. Again.<br>Ikuto: I'm emo...  
>Me: Yes you are but it's just for the story<br>Ikuto: I'm cool with it.  
>Me: Good. See Zero? This is why I never hit Ikuto.<br>Zero: How the hell can you be okay with being emo,Ikuto?  
>Me: No one cares! R&amp;R please. If you do I'll give you a cookie! :)<br>Zero:Why not cake? Everybody loves cake.  
>Me: cuz the cake is a lie. Portal 2 says so<br>Zero: Like Chains says R&R please.**


	6. Typical Day for Ikuto

**Ikuto: Hey Chains, both of your reviewers said that you should make the chapters longer  
>Me: I know so here's a fairly long one (I hope) I just wish I could make chapters as long as this one.<br>**

**Ok You guys in this chapter I'm gonna introduce an OC(Yay!) The link to the pic of her is in mah profile.**

**Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Typical Day for Ikuto<strong>

**Zero's POV  
><strong>After cutting himself and losing a lot of blood, Ikuto passed out. I exited the bathroom and looked around franticly for a first aid kit. After ten minutes of looking around the house, I finally found one. I hurried back to the bathroom and as I was patching up Ikuto's wounds, I noticed that there were other scars that were still healing.

'_So this is not his first time cutting_' I thought.

After I was done I picked up Ikuto (who was suprisingly light) bridal style and carried him to bed as if he were a little 4 year old. I smiled slightly as I watched him sleep. Ikuto's sleeping face looked so innocent and child-like. I couldn't resist the urge to touch his hair. I swore I heard him purring like a cat as I ran my hand through his silky soft hair.

'_I could get used to this' _I thought.

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>I woke up sweating like crazy. I had another of those nightmares again. It took me a while before I realized I was on my bed. How did I get over here? I'm pretty sure that I was in the bathroom when I passed out. I felt something tight around my arms. I looked at them and saw that there were bandages wrapped around my arms.

'_I don't remember bandaging my arms either. Did Utau break into my house again?'_ I wondered.

I swear that girl never leaves me alone. I got up, got dressed, grabbed my violin,and headed out the door. For some reason I felt like someone was following me, watching my every move. I stopped and looked around. I saw nothing. I shrugged and kept on moving. By the time I got to school, I was greeted by a pair of green eyes and brown hair that belonged to Kukai Souma.

"Yo Tsukiyomi!" Kukai said with a casual smile on his face.

"Hey Kukai."I replied

"You're gloomier than usual. What's up?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." I said.

Before he could say anything else, I quickly changed the subject. " So how's it going with you?"

Kukai gave me a suspicious look before answering.

"Oh I'm doing great. You should've been at the soccer game last week. We totally kicked the other team's ass!" he said and flashed a thumbs up sign.

I laughed. It was more of a forced laugh but I didn't think Kukai noticed. When we got to the classroom, the last person I wanted to see was waiting for me.

"IKUTO!" a high pitched voice called out.

Oh crap...

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with something, more like someone on top of me.I looked up and saw blond hair and purple eyes

" Damn it,Utau. You're not 5 years old anymore so don't sneak into my class and tackle me in front of everybody. It's embarrassing." I scolded her.

"Sorry Iku-nii. I just hadn't seen you for so long." Utau said.

I pushed her off and stood up.

"Stop with the nicknames." I said while flicking her on the forehead.

" Ow... What was the for?" Utau whined.

"For sneaking into my house this morning." I replied with an angry tone in my voice.

"What? I was with Rima-chan the whole morning." she said

"It's true." a voice said.

I looked around saw the petite 14 year old with dirty blond hair and brown eyes who was named Rima Mashiro standing at the door way.

"Come on Utau. Class is almost starting." she said bluntly.

"Coming, Rima!" Utau replied.

Utau slipped something in my shirt pocket before she followed Rima to class. I felt Kukai wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"So that sister of yours still had the brother complex. When is she ever going to get over it?" Kukai asked.

I sighed. "Who knows."

**Zero's POV  
><strong>I followed Ikuto to school. As soon as he enters the classroom, he gets attacked by a girl with blond hair in pigtails and purple eyes. I bit my lower lip to hold back laughter. Another girl was standing at the doorway. Utau mentioned her name was Rima. What intrigued me was not Rima but the person floating behind her. It was a boy with brown eyes and long indigo hair. He wore a blue vest over a white T-shirt and a purple long sleeved shirt under the white shirt. He was also wearing blue shorts, knee high converse, a white beanie on his head, and a pair of headphones around his neck. The boy had light blue wings on his back.

'_So Rima has a guardian angel too' _I thought.

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>I was sitting in class, staring out the window. I never actually paid attention in class and somehow I still got good grades. I noticed that the girl next to me has been staring at me for a while now. She had long light purple hair and dark purple eyes.

What was that girl's name again?  
>Oh yeah. Hotaru Miyamoto.<p>

No one actually hangs out with her. In sixth grade when she tranferred to Seiyo, she told everyone she can see ghosts. Everyone (including me) thought she was creepy so we avoided her. Hotaru really didn't seem to mind being alone. She just spent her free time reading books on the occult or something like that.

Why is this insane goth girl staring at me?  
>Wait. It looked more like she was behind me. I turned my head to see who she was looking at.<p>

No one. I shrugged and ignored her. I remembered that Utau slipped something in my pocket was a note. I unfolded it.

_Ikuto,  
>Go to the Easter building after school. Hoshina-san wants to see you.<br>- Utau_

Ughh... what does that asshole want?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So there you have it. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope I can more chapters like this.<br>R&R plz and I'll let angel Zero give you a free hug  
>Zero: WHAT! Oh hell no..<br>Me: Hell yes, Zero. Do it for the fangirls.  
>Zero: no... -_-<br>Me: Fine be like that!**


	7. Easter

**Me: Hey guys! how's life?  
>Zero: good hows yours?<br>Me: I was talking to the readers not you!  
>Zero: *depressed*<br>Me: I had a really hard time coming up with this chapter. I just didn't know how to introduce Easter in this chapter so I think this is probably a sucky chapter.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight<strong>

**Heres the next chapter. Tanoshimu! (enjoy, thanks google!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Easter<strong>

**Zero's POV  
><strong>Finally the bell rung. School was over. That creepy purple haired girl was staring at me for the whole damn class. I thought normal humans couldn't see me.

Nahh. She probably couldn't see me.

I was about to go to Ikuto's house until I realized he was walking in the opposite direction.

'_Wasn't his house this way?' _I wondered '_Why is he going the other way?'_

I wanted to know where he was going so I followed him.

Twenty minutes later, we were at some sort of building. It looked like it belonged to some company. I looked at the sign that was outside.

Easter.

What was Ikuto doing here? I followed him into the building. After an seemingly endless maze of hallways, we finally stopped in front of a door. Ikuto walked in and I flew behind him. The room was pretty dim. The only light source in the room was the sunlight shining though the window. The only furniture in the room was a desk and a few chairs.

"You could've knocked before you walked in, Ikuto" a husky voice said.

I looked around and saw an old man sitting behind the desk.

"So why the hell did you call me here?" Ikuto demanded.

"The reason I called you here was because I wanted to know if you had found the Embryo yet. I'm assuming you haven't" the man said

Embryo? What's that?

"You remember what happened to your parents. You don't want the same thing to happen to your sister now do you?" the man asked.

I saw Ikuto tense up and he made a run for it. I looked back at the old man and saw a smirk plastered on his face. I glared at him before flying after Ikuto. I couldn't keep up with him because he was running so fast. When we got home, Ikuto launched himself on the bed and started crying into a pillow. I sat next to him and patted his head in a attempt to comfort him.

"It's okay" I assured him.

Even I knew nothing's okay.

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>Fuck my life. I really hated it. Sure, I had Kukai and Utau but no matter what they did, it's wasn't enough to save me from my suffering. I felt someone pat my head.

"It's okay" a voice said.

The head patting was really comforting the I felt my eyelids get heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *in a corner* this chapter sucks, this chapter sucks, this chapters sucks...<br>Zero: Come on. You're only 13. No ones expecting you to write something epic.  
>Me: *suddenly peps up* yeah I know this chapter probably sucks but hey, I'm 13. cut me some slack.<br>R&R Onegai! (:**


	8. Amu and a New Friend

**Me: Hai Minna! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. my dad hid the laptop somewhere and I couldn't find it until now -_-  
>Zero: But now you're here. I swear your parents never let you have any fun.<br>Me: I know right! My dad thinks the websites I go to are stupid. FANFICTION IS SOOO NOT STUPID!  
>any way i'm back and heres chapter hachi!<br>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Amu and a New Friend.<strong>

**Zero's POV  
><strong>Ikuto finally fell asleep. I smiled.

'_He's finally asleep. I'm going to go explore for a while._'

I went out to the balcony and jumped off. I beat my wings against the air and took off. The town was pretty quiet at night. I eventually found a park and I landed on a tree branch. I looked up at the sky. It was not pitch black like most people describe it. Instead the sky was a navy blue color that reminded me of Ikuto. Little stars sparkled like diamonds. Then something pink caught my eye. Huh? A pink star? How is that even possible? The flash of pink disappeared.

"BOO!" someone yelled.

I flinched and I almost fell off the tree branch. I turned around to see who was behind me. I recognized the pink hair almost immediately. Amu.

"Amu, what the hell was that for?" I asked.

"I was just playing. You take things too seriously, Zero-kun." Amu giggled. "Anyway how's watching Ikuto going?"

"Not that great. Yesterday I found out that Ikuto's suicidal and he cuts himself." I said.

"He's still at it, huh?" Amu said. The usually cheery tone was gone. Instead there was a tone of disappointment.

"Hey, Amu. Do you know anything about Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." Amu said in a serious voice.

" Five years ago, a man named Kazuomi Hoshina killed Ikuto's parents and forced Ikuto and his sister, Utau to work for a company called Easter." Amu explained. "and Ikuto's way of coping with that is cutting."

"But when he's around other people, he acts like nothing's wrong." I said.

"That's because Ikuto doesn't want anyone to get involved in his problems. He thinks he'll just be a burden to other people." Amu said.

'_Ikuto's kinda like me. I know what it's like to have your family being killed._' I thought.

"Yo, Amu-chan!" a masculine voice called.

I looked around and saw the boy with long indigo hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Nagihiko!" Amu greeted with her cheery voice. "Why aren't you with Rima?"

"Rima's asleep. I got bored." the boy named Nagihiko said.

Nagihiko's gaze shifted to me then Amu remembered my presence.

"I almost ,this is Zero Kiryu" she introduced "and Zero, this is Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"Nice to meet you, Kiryu-kun." Nagihiko said as he extended a hand.

"Same with you Fujisaki-kun." I said as I grabbed his hand and shook it." You can just call me Zero."

"In that case, just call me Nagihiko or Nagi if you want."

"Well, I see that you two have gotten comfortable" Amu said.

"Can I hang with you guys?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sure. If Zero-kun doesn't mind." Amu said as she turned her head to me."Do you?"

I just shook my head.

"Okay! Zero-kun says you can stay!" Amu said happily.

"Hey, I noticed just now. Didn't I see you at school today?" Nagihiko asked.

I responded with "Yeah"

"No wonder. I had a feeling I saw you from somewhere?" Nagihiko said. " Who's guardian angel are you?"

"You know Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" I asked.

"The guy with the blue hair? Yeah I know him." Nagihiko responded. "So you're Ikuto's guardian angel."

I nodded.

"So, how's it going with Rima?" asked Amu.

"Her parents are still fighting but she's managing. Comedy really helps. Rima loves that stuff." Nagihiko said. "But she can get kinda lonely."

"Oh, that's good." Amu said.

While Amu and Nagihiko were chatting, I was thinking about what happened so far. Meeting Ikuto, seeing him cut himself, meeting some of his friends, and Easter. Oh yeah...Easter.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" I asked.

Amu and Nagihiko looked at me.

"Sure. What is it?" Amu said.

"What's an embryo?" I asked.

Nagihiko looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How could you not know what the Embryo is?" he asked " All angels know about it."

"Nagi" Amu whispered" He's new."

"Guess I got some explaining to do." Nagihiko sighed.

"The Embyro is a magical egg that can grant any wish no matter what it is" Nagihiko explained "But it's pretty rare though."

'_So why would Easter want it?_' I wondered.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice how dark it was.

"Hey, Amu. What time is it?" I asked.

"Uhhh. It's 12:30 in the morning." Amu replied.

"Shit! It's that late already?" I gotta go" I said.

"Awww. We just met." Nagihiko whined.

"I'll see you at school, right?" I said.

"Yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you, Zero" Nagihiko said before he left.

"Well, see you later, Zero-kun." Amu said.

I smiled and took off. I finally arrived at Ikuto's house a few minutes later. I sat on the floor next to the bed so I could see Ikuto's sleeping face. I folded my arms on the edge of the bed and I rested my head in beteen them. I stared at him for while before my eyelids get heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well thats chapter 8! I'm gonna go to hide the laptop now.<br>Zero: so you're getting payback eh?  
>Me: kinda<br>Zero: what do you mean kinda?  
>Me: Review please!<strong>


	9. Falling

**Me: Nipah! Nipah! Nano desu~  
>Ikuto: Stop trying to be Rika Furude!<br>Rika: Yeah stop stealing my catchphrase or I'll get Oyashiro-sama to curse you.  
>Me: What the Hell? how did you get here? Rika, I know that Hanyu is Oyashiro-sama.<br>Rika: Damn... Chains does NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara in any way.  
>Me: Okayee! here's chapter nine! sorry it's short.<br>Oh and here's link to the violin song that Ikuto plays. You can listen to this while ur reading. I bet some of you will cry. h t t p: / / w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m /w a t c h ? v = o N v F P K u j c 5 w.  
>Copy without spaces<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Falling<strong>

**Zero's POV  
><strong>It's been 2 weeks since I started watching Ikuto. He would always spend his free time playing his violin on top of cliff near a beach that was close to town. I really liked listening to him play and I always looked foward to the next time Ikuto would play his violin. The songs Ikuto played were always so sad. Ikuto would cut himself a few times, I would cry as I watched, and I would always patch him up after he passes out.

It was Friday and school was over. IKuto walked to the usual spot and took out his violin. He tuned it a little bit before he started playing. I sat on the ground and listened to Ikuto's sad tune. The song lasted for five minutes and Ikuto put his violin away. I saw Ikuto put a piece of paper in the violin case before he closed it. He stood up and looked at the view. I walked next to him.

_'Pretty view, isn't it?_' I thought.

I saw dark clouds rolling in.

_'We should go. It looks like it's going to rain pretty hard'_

I looked at Ikuto to see if he would leave. I heard Ikuto whisper something before he did something totally unexpected.

He jumped off the cliff!

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>I played my violin for probably the last time. I put my violin away and stood up to look at the ocean. The view was pretty amazing. This will be the last time I'll see it. I had to do this. It's the only way I could think of to free myself from Easter. I was kinda happy that I was doing this. I get to see my parents again.

"Utau, Kukai. Goodbye. I'm sorry." I whispered.

Next thing I knew, I was falling. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.

"IKUTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! Sorry for the short chapter.<br>Ikuto: What the hell...  
>Me: What?<br>Ikuto:Are you going to kill me off?  
>Me:Maybe...<br>Ikuto: *tries to choke me*  
>Me: *chops Ikuto with a book*<br>R&R plz! :)**


	10. Saving Ikuto and Meeting Hotaru

**Me: uhhh.. bored.  
>Zero: you're always bored.<br>Me: I know..  
>Heres an EXTREMLEY LOOOOOONG ass chapter. You'll get to learn more about my OC, Hotaru.<br>****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara but I DO own Hotaru Miyamoto.  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. Saving Ikuto and Meeting Hotaru.<strong>

**Zero's POV  
><strong>"IKUTO!" I screamed as Ikuto fell off the edge of the cliff. I spread my wings out and flew after Ikuto. I flew as fast as I could to try and catch him but my efforts were futile. Ikuto hit the water with a huge splash and I dove in after him. I couldn't see anything because it was dark underwater. The saltwater made my eyes sting but I didn't care. I swam to try to find Ikuto. I kept swimming deeper for a little while longer.

_'I can't find him. Should I give up?_' I wondered.

I shook my head _'No. I'm not gonna let Ikuto die._'

I searched for a little longer before I felt a hand brush lightly against mine. I grabbed it and swam up, hoping I was holding Ikuto's hand. My head popped up from the water as I wrapped my arms around the person's waist and pulled him up. When I saw the blue hair, I sighed in relief. This was definitely Ikuto. I tried to fly but I couldn't even get out of the water.

_'Shit, I can't fly. Guess I have to _swim' I thought.

I carried Ikuto on my back (in between my wings.) and swam as fast as I could to shore. It was raining really hard as I predicted. I struggled to keep the waves from pushing us backwards. A huge wave crashed on to up and forced the both of us underwater. I head shot up from the water again and I tried my best to keep Ikuto's head above the water. After a few minutes, we were washed up on the beach. My chest felt like it was burning and my wings were soaked. I eventually started coughing up water. I looked a Ikuto. He didn't move but I knew he was alive. I pushed my hands against Ikuto's chest a few times before he coughed up water. I sighed in relief when I saw Ikuto's chest move up and down. I smiled

'_Thank god_'

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked.

I looked behind me and I saw a girl with purple hair.

Hotaru...

She was holding a black umbrella with red polka dots and she was carrying something on her back. Hotaru ran towards us and I saw the item she was carrying on the back. It was Ikuto's violin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"I followed you guys here." Hotaru replied.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, pointing a finger at myself.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you."Hotaru said.

"You can see me?"

Hotaru just nodded.

"Call an ambulance."I commanded.

Hotaru already had her cell phone in her hand.

"I'm way ahead of ya." she said while she dialed the numbers.

A few minutes later, Ikuto was being wheeled into the ambulance. i refused to let tears fall from my eyes as I watched. Hotaru whispered something in my ear.

"Can you come with me to my house?"

"Right now? I have to watch Ikuto." I said.

"It's okay. The paramedics will take care of him." Hotaru whispered.

She walked a few steps before turning around and waved her hand to signal me to come along. I hesitated before following her.

**At Hotaru's house**...  
>Hotary took out a key and opened the door. I followed her inside.<p>

"So why do you need me here?" I asked.

Hotaru ignored me and walked down the hallway into the bathroom. I saw the pull out a hair drier and she plugged it in.

"What are doing?"

"You can't fly when your wings are soaking wet like that, can you?" Hotaru asked.

I sighed "I guess not."

"Turn around." Hotaru commanded.

I did just that. Hotaru turned on the hair drier. I felt Hotaru's fingers run through my feathers as well as the hot air blowing on to them.

"Okay! I'm done!"Hotaru chirped as she turned off the hair drier. I reached around to touch my wings. They felt softer than usual and they were a little warm from the heat from the hair drier but most importantly, they were completly dry.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Hotaru replied as she put away the hair drier.

She went out to the living room and looked out the window.

"Tsk. It's still raining." Hotaru said with a disappointed tone.

She looked at me. "I guess I'm gonna keep you here until the rain stops. I don't want you getting you wings wet again."

"You sound like my mom." I said.

Hotaru giggled. "Wait here." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

I sat on the couch while I waited for her. A few minutes later, Hotaru appeared with a tray in her hands. She set the tray down and she poured tea into two teacups and handed me one. I took a few sips before setting the cup down on the table. Hotaru pointed to a plate of ohagi* on the table.

"Go ahead and have one" she said "Don't worry, I didn't put needles in it"(**A/N:** Lol Higurashi reference!)

I gave her a suspicious look before I took a bite out of the ohagi. My face lit up as I took another bite.

"You like it?" Hotaru asked.

I swallowed the last bit ohagi before answering.

"This is really good. Did you make it?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. I'm glad you like it!" Hotaru said with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey, I forgot to ask you. What's your name?"she asked.

"It's Zero Kiryu." I replied.

"Thats a nice name. It totally suits you" Hotaru said. "I'm Hotaru Miyamoto. Nice to meet you."

"Same here" I said "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"How can you see me?" I asked "I mean, normal people can't see guardian angels."

"I really have no idea."Hotaru said "I guess you can say I have 'the sight'. You're not the only one I can see. I can see Rima Mashiro's guardian angel too."

'_Wow. This girl is really nice. She's not creepy like everyone else says._' I thought.

We continued talking for what seemed like hours. Hotaru looked out the window.

"Oh look! It stopped raining and it's 6 o'çlock!" she said "Wanna go visit Ikuto at the hospital?"

I nodded.

"Okay let me go change first." Hotaru said before she ran to go change.

A minute later, Hotaru appeared wearing a black t-shirt with blood stained angel wings on it, a gray long sleeved shirt under it, dark skinny jeans with a suspender hanging from one side, and black high top converse sneakers. She had Ikuto's violin strapped to her back.

"Come on!" Hotaru chirped.

I got up and followed her out the door. Hotaru grabbed her skateboard, hopped on and sped off. Twenty minutes later, we were at the hospital. Hotaru picked up her skateboard and walked in.

"I'm looking for Ikuto Tsukiyomi."" Hotaru said to the receptionist at the front desk.

The receptionist typed something to the computer.

"Tsukiyomi-san is in room 319" the receptionist told Hotaru.

Hotaru thanked the receptionist before she headed to the elevator. She pressed the 3 button and the elevator doors opened a few seconds later. Hotaru walked down the hall until she stopped at room 319. She knocked on the door before she opened it.

"Sorry for the intrusion." she said quietly.

Ikuto was lying on the bed, unconscious. There were a couple of tubes connected to his arm which was covered in scars. Utau was sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here, Creep?" Utau demanded.

Hotaru took the violin and put it on a nearby chair.

"Returning this, Incest Freak." she replied with an annoyed tone.

Utau was clearly pissed. "Ikuto and I may be siblings but-"

Hotaru cut her off. "Your love for Ikuto is the purest form of love there is and Ikuto will relize his feelings for you eventually."she said in a high pitched voice, mocking Utau. "I get it. It's still incest, baka."

"So you understand. Thanks for the violin, can you leave now?" Utau asked.

"I was about to, but since it pisses you off, I think I'll stick around." Hotaru said.

Utau glared at her. Hotaru just smirked and leaned against the wall. The door opened slightly and Kukai poked his head through the crack.

"Did he wake up yet?" he asked.

Utau shook her head. Kukai's gaze shifted to Hotaru.

"Hey, Miyamoto." he said.

"Yo, Souma." Hotaru replied.

"Hey Utau, you hungry? There's a ramen shop nearby if you wanna go" Kukai said.

"I would like to come but..." Utau trailed off, glaring at Hotaru.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't make a move on Ikuto."

"You better not, or else.." Utau didn't finish her threat. She headed out the door.

Hotaru sighed. "Mou... Why is she threatening me? Even she knows I can kick the shit out of her without breaking a sweat" she said to herself.

I walked over to Ikuto. I looked at Ikuto and almost instantly, tears started leaking out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. My tears splashed onto Ikuto's face and he slowly opened his eyes.

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>I woke up. Slowly opening my eyes. My entire body felt numb. If I moved, it's would hurt. Someone hovered over me.

"Good, you're finally awake." a girly voice said.

It took a few seconds for my vision to focus on the person hovering over me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the hospital." Hotaru said.

I looked up at her."What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, what else?"Hotaru replied. "Kukai and Utau are here too."

"What happened?"I asked.

"If I remember correctly, you jumped off a fucking cliff and tried to kill yourself." Hotaru explained. "I was the one who called for an ambulance so do I get a thanks?"

"You should've let me die. Why bother saving my life?" I said.

"Who said I was the one that saved you? I called for an ambulance but I did not save you." Hotaru said."But I know who did."

A secretive smile was plastered on her face.

"If it wasn't you that saved me, then who did?" I asked.

"If you really want to know." Hotaru said. "It was your guardian angel."

Before I could say anything, Hotaru grabbed her skateboard and headed out the door.

'_Guardian angel? What does she mean?_'

* * *

><p>* Ohagi is a type of japanese sweet. It's basicaly rice balls covered with beans and sugar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Damn, longest chapter EVAAA!<br>Zero: Well your reviewers said you could make your chapters longer.  
>Me: *falls asleep*<br>Zero: *sweatdrops*  
>uhhh.. Review please and Chains will make long chapters like this one.<strong>


	11. Hallucination

**Me: hey I'm back!  
>Zero: Where have you been. you took a million years to update.<br>Ikuto: uhhhh Zero. Chains has only been gone for a week.  
>Me: I've just been busy with school and I kinda have a minor case of writers block.<br>Gomenasai! Here's a new chapter to make it up to you guys.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. Hallucination<br>**

**Ikuto's POV.  
><strong>Two days later, I was allowed to leave the hospital. Everything's back to normal. Except Utau's stalking me less. She's spending more time with Kukai. I didn't mind that but since they were spending more time together, I get more that I cared. I just wanted Utau to be happy. I've cut myself more often, almost everyday. Everytime I hurt myself, I always hear a voice talking to me. It was always crying and begging me to stop cutting. Sometimes I can feel someone touching me, even though no one else was around.

This is just really weird. I have to hallucinating.

**Zero's POV  
><strong>Ever since Ikuto's suicide attempt, I've been really worried about him. He cuts himself more often and he looked more depressed and lonely. I wish I could do something to help him. I wish Ikuto could see me.

I sighed. We were at Utau's house right now

***Flashback***  
>Ikuto was about to go home until a certain girl with blond hair stopped him.<p>

"What do you want, Utau?" Ikuto asked. "Aren't you going to hang with Kukai?"

"Kukai's at soccer practice and I have a test coming up so can you come over and help me study?" Utau asked and started making puppy dog eyes.

Ikuto sighed. "Fine."he grumbled.

"Yay!" Utau cheered.  
>*<strong>End of flachback<strong>*

I was sitting on the floor next to Ikuto, resting my head on the table. Ikuto was explaining something to Utau and I was utterly bored. I tried not to fall asleep. I was about to doze off until a calander on the wall caught my eye. I walked over to it and saw something marked on December 1st. _'Ikuto's birthday_'

'_That's in two days. Is planning anything?_' I wondered.

I shook my head '_Nah. Probably not. Ikuto doesn't look like the type of person who would like a suprise party or something like that._' I thought.

"Okay,do you get all this?" Ikuto asked.

"Uhhm... I think so." Utau said.

"Do you think you can ace the test?"

"Yep!" Utau nodded. "Thanks, Ikuto!"

Ikuto grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. When we got home, Ikuto threw his stuff on the bed and immediately went to the bathroom. I had a feeling he'd do something so I followed him in. (**A/N:**Zero you perv!) I turned my back to Ikuto while he took a shower. Several minutes later, the sound of running water was replaced with the sound of skin ripping. I turned around and saw Ikuto sitting in the shower, still naked. He wasn't cutting himself like he usually does. He was doing something a million times worse. Ikuto was clawing at his neck. Blood ran down his chest, landed on the floor, and dripped down the drain.

"Stop it!"I screamed with tears streaming from my eyes. "Stop it!Stop it! STOP IT!" I grabbed his wrist to stop him from scratching his throat out.

"Stop hurting youself." I begged. "What good does it do?"

"Shut up! Who are you? Get out of my head!" Ikuto yelled.

I looked at him in suprise. Ikuto could actually hear me.

I didn't answer him. I just hugged him.

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>I'm alone in my bathroom. If I'm alone then why do I feel like someone's hugging me? I really must have gone insane. When I felt the invisible arms let go of me, I got out of the shower, opened a cabinet, and took out a first aid kit. I took several band-aids and started plastering them onto my neck until I couldn't see the deep scratches anymore. I put my clothes on and went to my room. I plopped on the bed and sighed.

_'Why do I hear voices?_' I wondered. '_Maybe I'll ask Hotaru._'

I yawned and fell asleep.

Someone whispered "Oyasumi, Ikuto."

**Zero's POV  
><strong>I walked out onto the balcony and leaned over the railing.

I sighed. '_Ikuto has been suffering so much and all I can do is watch._' I thought.

Suddenly something covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said.

"Amu." I replied with an irritated voice.

"Bzzzzt. Wrong." the person said while uncovering my eyes.

I turned around. Nagihiko was standing behind me along with Amu.

"Yo, Zero." Nagihiko said.

"Hi, Nagihiko." I replied bluntly.

"You're in a bad mood."Amu commented. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about some things."

"Like what?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's really none of your business." I said.

"If something's bothering you, you should tell us. We're your friends, right?" Nagihiko said. "Otherwise we can't help you and you have the handle the problem on your own."

I nodded "Okay. I was thinking about Ikuto. He's going through a lot and all I can do is watch him fall apart." I explained. "Sometimes I wish he could see me. I want to be able to comfort him and tell him he's not alone."

"I wish for the same thing too." Nagihiko said. " I guess it's normal for guardian angels to get attached to the person they're watching."

"There is a way you can get Ikuto to see you." Amu said.

"How?" I asked.

"Yeah Amu, how? I wanna know." Nagihiko said.

"Okay, you guys really want to know then turn around." Amu commanded.

We did what we were told.

"Wait Amu, how is this gonna- OWWW!" Nagihiko screamed in pain.

I felt a painful pinch in one of my wings. I turned around. Amu was holding two long feathers in her hand. One white and one light blue.

"What was that? That hurt like hell!" Nagihiko complained.

"Sorry you guys, but this is nesessary." Amu apologized.

She whispered something in an unknown language. The feathers started glowing,then they turned into something else.

"What did you do?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu gave me and Nagihiko something. I looked at the item. It was a pendant with a feather shaped amulet attached to it.

"If Rima or Ikuto wear these, they should be able to see you." Amu explained.

Nagihiko smiled "Thanks, Amu" Nagihiko said while hugging Amu.

"Whoa, Nagi." Amu said. "No need to get so excited."

"Sorry." Nagihiko apoligized.

"Well, it's getting kinda late so see you later, Zero-kun!" Amu said while she grabbed Nagihiko's hand.

"See ya, Zero!" Nagihiko said and waved goodbye.

They were gone in a few seconds. I put the pendant in my pocket and went back inside. Ikuto was still asleep. I sat on the edge of the bad. I smiled as I watched him sleep. I leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"Please notice me, Ikuto."

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>I yawned loudly as I walked to school. I really wasn't in the mood to go to school. I sighed and entered the classroom. I sat through class, not really paying attention as usual. I remembered about the band-aids on my neck which have blood seeping though them. I wonder how people never notice.

'_I almost forgot to ask Hotaru about the voice_'

I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and scrawled a few words on it.

'_Can I talk to you about something after school?_'

I folded the note into a paper airplane amd threw it at Hotaru who caught it without taking her eyes off the board. She unfolded it and read it under the desk. She scribbled something before folding it and tossing it to me. I caught it and read the words that were now written under my note.

'_Sure. meet me on the roof. No one ever goes there except me._'

_- Hotaru_

I looked up at Hotaru and she smiled at me. A few hours later the bell rang and I immediately headed towards the roof. I ran up the seemingly endless flights of stairs. When I got to the top, I opened the door and saw the purple haired girl sitting down on the floor, looking up at the sky. Hotaru turned her head to me and waved her hand as if to tell me to come over. I walked over to where Hotaru was sitting and sat facing her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Hotaru asked.

I looked away from her and started fidgeting around a little bit.

"Uhhm... I know I may sound crazy but there's been weird things happening so I thought you might know something..." I began.

"Go on."

"I've been hearing a voice in my head for a while now and I feel like someone's touching me even though no one's around." I said."

Hotaru nodded slightly."Well, I can't explain it to you because you probably wouldn't believe me, but..." she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "If you read this I should explain some things." Hotaru said while she handed me the book.

I looked at the cover. '_Encyclopedia of Supernatural Beings'._ There was a small blue sticky note sticking out of the book.

I raised an eyebrow."Uhhh... thanks." I said before running down the stairs and out the school gate.

I walked home. I opened the bedroom door and sat on the bed. I looked around my room for a while before my eyes landed on the calendar on my desk. I walked over to my desk and picked up the calendar.

'_Today is November 30th, right? So tomorrow would be..._'

I flipped the page. I saw the words '_My birthday_' marked on December 1st. I groaned.

'_What's so good about a birthday anyway?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! I'm sorry I have to say this but as I mentioned before I have a minor case of writer's block so it may take a while of a new chapter to come up.<br>Zero & Ikuto: Awwww come on!  
>Me: *chops Zero and Ikuto with a book* Quit Whining!<br>Review onegai shimasu! :D**


	12. Not so Happy Birthday

**Me: Yo I'm back!  
><strong>**Ikuto: So you finally came up with something.  
>Me: Yep! I did. I'm suprised that my writer's block didn't last that long.<br>Zero: Chains does NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12. Not so Happy Birthday<br>**

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>_"Hey,hey Onii-chan! Guess what?" a nine year old blond girl said._

_"What, Utau?" a twelve year old boy with blue hair asked._

_"It's your birthday today so mom,dad,and I are going to take you somewhere." Utau said. "But it's a suprise!" _

_She grabbed twelve year old Ikuto's hand and dragged him to the car where his parents were waiting for him. They put a blindfold on Ikuto and pushed him into the car._

_"You know, I feel like I'm kidnapping my own son." a man resembling Ikuto said with a chuckle._

_A woman resembling Utau smiled and kissed him. They pulled apart after a while._

_"Hey Souko, not in front of the kids." the man said._

_"Sorry, Aruto-kun!" Souko apoligized._

_Utau looked at them with a smile. 'That's gonna be me and Onii-chan someday.' she thought._

_"Are we going to get going or not?" Ikuto asked sounding slightly impatiant._

_"Okay, let's go." Aruto said as he and Souko got into the car._

_When the car stopped moving Utau shouted. "We're here!"_

_Ikuto carefully got out the car._

_"Can I take off the blindfold now?" he asked._

_"Yes, you may take it off." Souko said._

_Ikuto yanked off the blindfold and looked around. They were at the amusement park._

_"Come on!" Utau commanded. She grabbed Ikuto's arm and ran._

_"Whoa Utau, slow down" Ikuto said._

_They went on a lot of rides and they had a lot of fun. Ikuto won a cat plushie and a Domo plushie, which he gave to Utau. When they got home, Ikuto and Utau fell asleep in the car. Their parents smiled and carried the up to bed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I smiled a little bit. How long had it been since that day? Five years? That's a long time.<p>

I sighed. '_I'm never gonna get those happy days back_' I thought and continued looking out the window.

I felt something poke my head. I turned my head and saw a paper airplane on the floor. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_'Go to the Royal Garden after school. Utau and I are gonna be waiting.  
>-Kukai'<em>

I looked up at Kukai, who just smiled and winked at me.

Sniff, sniff. I smell a suprise party.

...And I was right.

When I got to the Royal Garden, there were balloons and streamers hanging all over the place. Kukai,Utau, and Rima were there along with two other boys. One had blond hair and reddish-pink eyes and the other had dark green hair, grayish-green eyes, and wore glasses. Those two were in my class. The blond was Tadase Hotori and the other was Kairi Sanjou.

"Hello, Tsukiyomi-kun. Kukai told me it was birthday today so Kairi and I decided to come and help out." Tadase said.

Utau ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday, Ikuto!" she said.

"Thanks, but why are you guys doing this?" I asked.

"Well, we hadn't done anything fun since _that_ happened and plus we wanted to cheer you up." Utau replied.

"Hey, stop standing around and let's get this party started!" Kukai shouted.

"Yeah!" Tadase,Kairi,Rima, and Utau cheered.

'_I'll just try to act like I'm enjoying this._' I thought and joined the others.

The party went on and I tried to smile as much as I can. We had cake and everyone was chasing each other around to smear cake frosting onto each other's faces. We all went home after the party. I heard screaming from an alley. I saw two guys harrassing a girl.

"S-stop please." the girl begged.

"Come on, it'll be fun" one of the guys said and grabbed the girl's wrist.

I hid my violin behind a trash can and walked up to the group.

"Hey, she said to leave her alone." I said. "Didn't you hear her, punks?"

"What was that?" one of the guys demanded while grabbing my collar and lifting me a few inches off the ground.

He turned to his buddy. "Forget the girl. Let's beat the shit out of this son of a bitch."

Punk number 2 let go of the girl and she ran away looking scared. Punk number 1 punched me in the stomach and threw me on the ground. Punk number 2 kicked me in the same place.

They continued to beat me like a punching bag until one of them yelled "What the hell? That pipe is floating!"

I looked up, ignoring the pain. That guy was right. There was an old, rusty metal pipe that was floating like it had a mind of it's own. It hit one of the guys hard on the head and knocked him out cold. The other got scared and ran away.

The pipe fell on the ground, making a clattering sound. I held on a wall and pulled myself up. I grabbed my violin and staggered all the way home. I felt a shooting pain in my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I kneeled over the toilet and puked. I cleaned up and went to my room. I changed and sat on my bed. I saw something sitting on top of my bookshelf. It was the cat plushie I got on my twelfth birthday. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a little beat up but still in good condition. I hugged it and carried it to bed. I felt something hard and bumpy under my pillow. I put my hand under my pillow and pulled something out. It was an amulet shaped like a feather.

'_How did this get here?_' I wondered.

I shrugged, put the pendant on the nightstand, and turned off the lights. I fell asleep while hugging my stuffed cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm done with the chapter. Yay!<br>Ikuto: What was with the floating pipe? -  
>Me: Guess!<br>Ikuto: Review please!**


	13. Promise

**Me: Hi everyone!  
>Zero: hey Ikuto, whats with the cat ears?<br>Ikuto: It's almost halloween right?  
>Me: *facepalm* omg I almost forgot about it!<br>Ikuto: soo Chains, what are u dressing up as?  
>Me: I'm not telling you.<br>Zero: It's a certain anime character who has blue hair, dies constantly, and says nipa at random times.  
>Me: *chops Zero with book* Don't tell him.<br>Ikuto: Rika from Higurashi?  
>Me: Anyways I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.<br>P.S. Thanks to Kuro403,TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart, and MarvenMartin1uv for reviewing. Now Zero give em a free hug.  
>Zero:Hell no! <strong>

**Heres chapter 13. Have fun!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. Promise<strong>

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>"Yo dude, what happened to you?" Kukai asked as we walked to school together.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm totally fine."

"Your face doesn't say that." Kukai said as he pointed to a shop window.

I looked at it to see my reflection. There were several bruises and cuts on my face. Shit! I must have gotten those when I got beaten up yesterday. Why the hell did I forget to cover those up? I turned to Kukai, trying to think of a logical explaination. I didn't want to tell him I got in a fight.

"I fell down the stairs." I lied, hoping he wouldn't see through it.

"You're lying." Kukai replied. "I've known you since kindergarden and I know you're not klutzy enough to fall down a flight of stairs. Did you get in a fight?"

I nodded.

"Dude, that's not cool." Kukai said.

"I know, but it's better than seeing a helpless girl get raped in an alley." I said.

"I forgive you, but be careful next time." Kukai warned.

School went by as usual, but in gym class, we were forced to run laps outside in the freezing cold. In the middle of it, I felt the same pain in my stomach and the world started spinning. I collapsed on the ground. I tried to keep consiousness, but my body betrayed me and everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I sat up. Everything was white. I realized I was sitting in snow. The wind was blowing really hard.<em>

_'Why am I in the middle of a snow storm? Am I dead?' _

_I shook my head._

_'No, I must be dreaming'_

_I stood up and started wandering around aimlessly. There was only snow. No trees or anything. Just snow._

_'What should I do? There's nothing but snow around here.'_

_I started shivering but continued walking then gradually started running._

_'What am I running away from? Is anyone actually following me?'_

_I kept on running, not knowing where I was going. I tripped and I didn't bother getting up. I was just lying in the snow. Someone was standing over me. I looked up at the person. I couldn't see his face clearly because of the blizzard. He kneeled down and held his hand out._

_"Are you lost?" he asked._

_I nodded._

_" I see. Come with me. I'll help you." the person said._

_I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He walked away, pulling me with him._

_"Wait, where are we going?" I asked._

_"You'll see."_

_I just shut my mouth the rest of the way. The air felt warmer all of a sudden and I heard waves crashing. The sun was shining so brightly and the sky was completly blue._

_"Why are we at a beach?" I asked._

_"It's better than freezing to death in a snow storm isn't it?"_

_"I guess so." I said._

_I turned around. The boy had his back turned to me, walking away. His silver hair was blowing lightly in the breeze._

_"Wait! Who are you?" I asked._

_The boy stopped walking. He didn't turn his head to talk to me._

_"You'll find out soon enough."  
><em>

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open.<p>

"Dude, are you okay?" a voice asked.

I turned my head. Kukai was sitting next to me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Nurse's office." Kukai replied. "You fainted in gym class. How are you feeling?"

"I still feel sick." I said. " I feel like I'm gonna puke again."

"In that case..." Kukai said as he reached down and handed me a bucket. "Use that."

I gave him a weird look. "Uhhh...Thanks."

"You should go home. I'll come with you if you can't walk on your own." Kukai offered.

"No, it's okay, I'll walk home alone" I said. "Can you get my stuff?"

"Already have it." Kukai said.

He gave me my school bag, my violin, and my school uniform.

"Thanks." I said as I went to go change into my school uniform.

I said bye to Kukai and walked home. I went to my room and just stood there.

'_School's not over yet, there's nothing to do, and I don't feel like playing my violin._' I thought.

Suddenly, my bag fell to the floor, textbooks and homework spilled out of it. I kneeled down to pick up the mess. A book caught my eye. I picked it up and looked at it.

'_Encyclopedia of Supernatural Beings_'

Wait a minute, didn't Hotaru give me this a few days ago?

I shrugged. '_I'll just read this to kill time_' I decided as I plopped on the bed and cracked the book open.

I skimmed through articles on vampires, ghosts, and yokai. I stopped at a page which had the blue sticky note on it. I studied the title.

'_Guardian Angels_'

'_This looks interesting_' I thought as I started reading the article.

'_Normal people can't see them, but their guardian angels are always watching them. Usually, after a person commits suicide, they would grow wings and become guardian angels. Guardian angels are practically invisible and most people cannot see the nor hear them, but in rare cases, some people can hear their guardian angels talking to them or they can feel their guardian angels touching them_'

"Is that why I keep hearing a voice?" I asked myself.

I shook my head.

"Yeah right. This is something little kids believe in. Guardian angels aren't real." I said to myself as I put the book on the nightstand.

"Guardian angels are real" a familiar voice said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah? Prove it." I taunted.

"Remember that amulet you found yesterday?" the voice asked.

I reached over to grab the pendant.

"Put it around your neck." the voice commanded.

I pulled the chain over my head and I let the feather hang from my neck. I looked around the room, expecting to see nothing, but I was wrong.

There was someone standing next to my bed. It was a boy. He looked about my age. He had silver hair, pale skin, and lilac colored eyes that gave him an exotic look. His shirt was left unbuttoned, revealing a well toned chest. The boy had a strange tattoo on the left side of his neck.

This boy was beautiful, too beautiful to be human. I noticed the wings on his back. They looked like they were glowing. He clearly wasn't human.

"Are those wings real?" I asked, still shocked.

The boy just smiled."I'll let you touch them and you can decide that on your own." he said.

I reached for his wings nervously, as if they could burn me if I touched them, but my fingers just flowed through them. They felt so soft, softer than velvet. I pulled my hand away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zero Kiryu. I'm your guardian angel." the boy said.

I stared at him for a while, taking it all in. It all makes sense now. The voice I've been hearing was actually my guardian angel talking to me.

"I know, hard to believe, right?" Zero asked.

I nodded. "Were you the one that saved me when I tried to drown myself?"

"Yep" Zero answered.

"And you were the one that bashed that guy's head in with a pipe?"

Zero nodded.

"Why ..." I couldn't finish my sentence. My vision started getting blurry. I wiped away my tears with my sleeve, but they just kept coming.

"Why couldn't you just let me die? Why do you care about me so much?" I asked in between sobs."I'm better off dead, anyway."

Zero wrapped his arms around me. "Don't say that, Ikuto. Do you think Utau and Kukai would be happy if you died?" Zero asked.

I shook my head."No, but Easter might be."

I kept crying into Zero's chest. I felt him hold me tighter.

"I won't let Easter hurt you. I'll always protect you." Zero said. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there's chapter 13!<br>Ikuto:The ending sounds cute!  
>Me: Sou nanoka?(Translation: Is that so?)<br>Zero: *Points* Holy motherf**k, It's the ice cream truck!  
>Kaito(from vocaloid): OMAHGOD WHERE?<br>Me:Hey where the hell did you materialize from?  
>Anywayz. Review Plz<strong>


	14. Zero's Lullaby

**Me: Harro everyone!  
>Ikuto:Halloween is tomorrow *cat ears pop out*<br>Me:I know! I can't wait to go trick or treating in my Rika cosplay!  
>Zero: Aren't you two a little too old for trick or treating?<br>Ikuto: You're never too old for trick or treating.  
>Me: way to ruin the mood Zero. you party pooper.<strong>

**Oh an here's a link to the song that Zero was singing. hopfully this doesn't get deleted!  
>http:www. youtube .com/watch?v=XAjQs-8HBHc**

**Thanks to asdasdsdfsdf and ShmexyHick for reviewing. *gives you a mountain of candy***

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara, Vampire Knight, or the so****ng used in this chapter.**

**Enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. Zero's Lullaby<strong>

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>The sunlight shining through the window woke me up. I pulled the covers over my head.

'_I don't wanna get up_'

I closed my eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

'_That was a weird dream, but it was a good one._' I thought '_I want to dream it again. I want to see that silver haired angel again._'

I rolled over a little bit to try to get comfortable but I rolled off the edge of the bed.

'_Oww... Wait, that didn't hurt. What did I land on?_'

I looked down to see what I fell on top of. My eyes widened in shock. Zero was lying on the floor with a suprised look on his face. I jumped off of him.

"I'm sorry." I apoligized.

Zero laughed a little bit. "You don't have to apoligize. I'm not mad."

Zero's lavender eyes met mine.

He grinned "Good morning, Ikuto."

"Good morning." I said back.

'_So I wasn't dreaming. My guardian angel is actually real._'

"Hey, what happened last night?" I asked.

"After you saw me, you cried in my arms all night." Zero replied.

'_All night?_'

I looked at the clock. The red numbers read 10:30 AM.

"Shit! I missed school." I panicked.

"Why don't you skip school for today?" Zero suggested. "You're hardly pay attention in class, so what's the point of going?"

I was about to object but he was right. Ditching school every once in a while doesn't hurt.

"Okay, but what should we do?" I asked.

"Well, is there a certain place you want to go?" Zero asked.

I thought for a little bit.

"Wanna go walk around the beach?" I suggested.

"As long as you're not going to try to kill yourself again."

"I won't."

Zero nodded and I went to go get dressed. A few minutes later, I was in the living room in a black and gray striped hoodie and jeans with my violin strapped to my back.

"Do you always have to carry that violin everywhere you go?" Zero asked.

"No, but I want to." I said.

I was about to open the door when Zero stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Before you go out, I need to tell you something." Zero said. "When you're in public don't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the only one who could see me. You would look like you're talking to yourself." Zero explained. " If you want to talk to me, pretend you're talking on the phone or something."

I nodded.

"Okay" I said as I walked out the door.

We arrived at the beach after a 20 minute walk. There was no one there besides us. The air was cold and it smelled like saltwater. Wait. I feel like I've seen this before. Then it hit me.

'_This is just like my dream. Does that mean the boy who helped me was Zero? But he didn't have wings in my dream._'

"Ikuto?" Zero said suddenly.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out."

"It's nothing." I said.

Zero grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the ocean. We walked around the beach for a couple hours then we eventually got bored of it and we just sat down on the sand. I opened my violin case and took my violin out. I stood up and started to play my violin. I just let myself get lost in the song. By the time I finished the song, Zero was smiling.

"You liked it?" I asked as I put the violin away.

"It was so pretty but at the same time sad. I loved it." Zero complimented.

I felt the blood rush up to my face a little bit. I closed my violin case and sat next to Zero.

"Let's just talk." I said. " I want to know more about you. You don't mind, do you?"

Zero shook his head "No, I don't mind. Ask me anything."

"How old were you when you died?" I asked.

"Eighteen." Zero answered bluntly.

I asked questions about pretty much everything like his hobbies, what he does in his spare time, his likes and dislikes. I learned that Zero's family was killed four years ago.

"Why did you commit suicide?" I asked and immediately regretted it.

I could tell that Zero didn't want to answer.

"I'm sorry! That was really personal. You don't have to answer." I apoligized.

"Hey, it's getting dark. We should go home." Zero said.

I nodded and picked up my violin. We walked home. I went to go take a shower while Zero waited. I ripped off the band aids on my neck. The wound were still bleeding a little bit . I watched the blood drip down the drain. I turned off the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. The scratches on my neck were healed a little bit. I decided not to cover them up and let them heal on their own. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Zero waiting outside the door. He looked up at me and smiled. I blushed. I was about to go to sleep when I was Zero lying in the floor.

"Zero, you're not planning to sleep on the floor again, are you?" I asked.

I moved over to the side of the bed. "Sleep with me."

Zero nodded and climbed onto the bed. I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in that dark room again. Blood was everywhere and the smell of it made me sick. There were a few dead bodies scattered around the room. I immediately identified two of them as my parents. The other two were Kukai and Utau.<em>

_"You did this to them." a creepy voice said._

_"Ikuto."_

_I turned around. Zero was standing behind me, looking sad. A dark figure suddenly grabbed him. Zero tried to break free but failed._

_"This is what happens when you disobey Easter." the creepy voice said._

_"Please... don't" Zero pleaded._

_The unknown person just smirked and started tearing Zero's wings out. I tried to stop him but my legs couldn't move. I was forced to watch Zero cry and scream in pain. Zero just dropped to the floor, crying and bleeding._

_"This is your fault." Zero said, looking at me with hateful eyes._

_"No. This is a lie_ _. No...No..._

* * *

><p>"NO!" I screamed. I sat up and looked around. I was in my own room. I looked at the clock. The numbers read 12:00 AM.<p>

"You okay?"a voice asked.

I turned my head. Zero was sitting next to me. His wings were still there. The moonlight shining the window made them glow.

"I just had a bad dream. I'm alright." I said as I laid down.

Zero wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I cuddled closer to him and took a deep breath, inhaling Zero's scent. He smelled like lavender. I wished Zero would hold me like this forever. I felt Zero touch my hair. He started humming a random tune then started singing.

(**A/N**: The song that Zero is singing is called Moonlight by Mamoru Miyano who is Zero's japanese voice actor. the song is on youtube. please listen to it while you're reading this. You guys will be suprised that Zero can sing.I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!)

**Kisetsu wo PAGE o mekuru you ni **(The seasons are like turning pages)**  
>meguta iku tabiji <strong>(and they're going around a travel path)  
><strong>kyou wa naitate ashita waraeba<strong> (today you cry, tomorrow you smile)**  
>atarashi hi ga kimi wo terasu <strong>(a new sunshine will shine upon you)

**Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite **(If you're tired,put down your burden)  
><strong>ima dake wa iu yo oyasumi <strong>(only now I will say good night)  
><strong>yami o saku MOONLIGHT <strong>(moonlight will tear up the darkness)  
><strong>michibiku hikari wo boku ga terashikara <strong>(the guidance light will illuminate me)

**itsumo to chigau hibiya nakushite ima ni **( you don't have to be afraid of different days)**  
>obienakute mo ii <strong>(and what is missing today)  
><strong>tsuyosa ni shigamistuku kotowara nakute mo <strong>(Even if you're not concerned about finding a powerful thing)  
><strong>mae ni susunde de yukerukara <strong>(life must go on)

**kono te wo tsunaide omoi mo tsumuitara **(reach this hand so that our feelings will be intertwined)  
><strong>ima dake wa iu yo oyasumi <strong>(only now i will say good night)  
><strong>yami o saku MOONLIGHT <strong>(moonlight will tear up the darkness)  
><strong>kimi wo tsutsumikomu hikari hanatsukara <strong>(beacause the emitted light will enfold you)

**nemuru mae ni** (before I sleep)  
><strong>kimi to uta to sukoshi dake kikasete <strong>(I want to listen to your song just a little bit)  
><strong>kitto tsuki made todoita no naraba <strong>(I'm sure that if it reaches the moon)  
><strong>taiyou ga hanshashite <strong>(the sun will reflect it)  
><strong>tsugi no asa ni wa kimi dake ni todoku<strong>(and the next morning it will only reach you)  
><strong>atarashi hikari ni naru kara <strong>(then become the new light)  
><strong>uta i tsudzukete ima <strong>(now continue singing)  
><strong>kimi dake no komori utao <strong>(your only lullaby)

**Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite** (If you're tired, then put down your burden)  
><strong>ima dake wa iu yo oyasumi <strong>(only now I will say good night)  
><strong>yami o saku MOONLIGHT <strong>(moonlight will tear up the darkness)  
><strong>michibiku hikari wo boku ga terashitara <strong>(because the guidance light will illuminate me)

**kono te wo tsunaide omoi wo tsumuitara** (Reach this hand so that our feelings will be intertwined)  
><strong>ima dake wa iu yo oyasumi <strong>(only now I will say good night)  
><strong>yami o saku MOONLIGHT <strong>(Moonlight will tear up the darkness)  
><strong>subete tsutsumi koumu hikari de kimi wo<strong>(everything is enfolded in the light)  
><strong><br>****Terashi tsudzukeru kara** (and will continue to illuminate you)

(**A/N: **Sorry if I got the translation wrong)

I was amazed. Zero's singing voice was so beautiful. It goes pretty well with his angelic appearance. Zero kissed me on the forehead, making me blush.

"Goodnight, Ikuto" he said softly.

"Goodnight, Zero"

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: Hey Chains, whatcha doing?<br>Me: *closes notebook* nothing.  
>Ikuto: Why is your nose bleeding?*snatches notebook*<br>Me: Can I has my sketchbook back?  
><strong>**Ikuto: *Flips through pages and sees pic off him and Zero kissing* O_O  
>Me: *blush*<br>Ikuto:you were drawing a picture of me and Zero making out!  
>Zero: how perverted are you?<br>Me: hey my perverted-ness is what got this story started in the first place!  
>Review plz. reviews make me feel warm and fluffy inside. :)<strong>


	15. The Guardians

**Me:Yo! sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I've been working on another fanfiction. It's called Vampire Neko and it's a Zeruto fanfic. so check it out and review!  
>Zero: You just had to pair me and Ikuto again...<br>Me: You guys just look hot together so I had to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.**

**Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. The Guardians.<strong>

**Ikuto's POV**

It's been a week since I was able to see Zero. He never left my side and I enjoyed his company. I love seeing him smile. I love hearing his voice. I loved everything about him. Zero made me feel safe, but that's what guardian angels do, right? Everytime Zero would hug me I would blush a million shades of red. Every corner of my mind it was always Zero! Could I be falling for him?

"What's this?"I asked myself as I looked at the note I found in my locker. I opened it up and read the note that was inside.

_'Please go to the Royal Garden after 'll be waiting.  
>-Tadase Hotori'<em>

I sighed. What do they want? The suprise party was enough, now they make me go to that girly ass garden again? Even if I didn't want to, I went to the Royal Garden anyway. Tadase and Kairi we waiting for me. Rima and Hotaru were there also. I took a seat in an empty chair.

"Okay, why did you call us here?" Hotaru asked.

"We actually called you here because we want the three of you to join the Guardians." Tadase explained.

"But why us out of all people?" Rima asked.

Kairi pushed his glasses up. "Because everyone that has been a Guardian has a guardian angel." he said.

"Yaya, Lulu, can you come here please?" Tadase called out.

Suddenly two people appeared behind Tadase and Kairi.

"Let's start with introductions. I'm the Guardian's King chair, Tadase Hotori and this is my guardian angel, Lulu."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lulu Yamamoto." Lulu said.

Lulu had curly blond hair that reached her mid-back and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a short skirt. She had light purple wings on her back.

"I'm the Jack chair, Kairi Sanjou and this is Yaya." Kairi said, gesturing the girl behind him.

"Hi, I'm Yaya Yuiki!""

Yaya had brown hair which was tied into pigtails, and brown eyes. She wore a pink baby outfit and a hat with bunny ears. She had light pink wings. Yaya looked like the annoying crybaby type. Wonder how Kairi can put up with her?

"We know all about you three." Kairi said.

He turned to Rima."You're Rima Mashiro. Your birthday is on February 6th, You're blood type B. You like comedy but you don't really show it and your parents are getting divorced. Your guardian angel is Nagihiko Fujisaki."

Rima said nothing. Kairi's gaze shifted to Hotaru.

"Hotaru Miyamoto. Birthday:July 11th, blood type:O. You have the ability to see guardian angels even though you don't have one of your own. You moved here because you were being bullied at your old school because of this ability."

"Now that's just invading my privacy!" Hotaru complained.

Kairi ignored her and turned to me.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Birthday: December 1st. Blood type:AB. Your parents died when you were twelve. Your guardian angel is Zero Kiryu." Kairi said."And you're also a cutter."

He looked at the cuts on my arms. I quickly pulled my sleeves down to hide them.

"So, will you join us?" Tadase asked.

"Well, I have nothing to do at home so, sure." Hotaru said.

"I need to get away from my parents' fighting, so yes." Rima said.

"Great! Now all we need is Tsukiyomi-kun." Tadase said, turning to me.

"Uhhm, I don't know. I'll have to think about it." I said nervously.

"Oh, I understand." Tadase replied.

I got up and ran.

"Wait! Tsukiyomi-kun!" I heard Tadase yell. But I ignored him.

I just kept running. I ended up at the park for some strange reason. I climbed up a nearby tree. Zero flew up and sat next to me.

"Hey, why didn't want to join the guardians?" Zero asked,

"I didn't say I didn't want to join. I just said I'll have to think about it."

"Judging from the look on your face, it looks like you don't want to join." Zero said.

"Because I don't. If I do, Easter might do something to them, just to hurt me more." I replied.

"You're still worried about that, huh?"

I nodded.

"It's okay. Remember what I promised you? I won't let Easter hurt you, no matter what." Zero said.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah" I said softly.

How can I trust this guy so easily? Is it because he's my guardian angel? No, it's something else.

**Hotaru's POV**

I have just agreeed to become a Guardian. Now I'm stuck in the Royal Garden with Tadase,Kairi, and Rima. Ikuto just took off for some strange reason.

"Tadase, that boy, the silver haired one..." Lulu started to say.

"I know. He has some strange power. He just hadn't discovered it yet. It's only a matter of time before he does." Tadase said.

"What about Ikuto?" Lulu asked.

"Don't worry we'll get him to join sooner or later." Tadase replied.

What are they talking about? What hidden power could Zero possibly have? Will it be enough to protect Ikuto?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! Yay.<br>I have no witty dialogue between me and the characters right now, sorry**

**Review Please!**


	16. Confessions

**Me**:** Hi minna!  
>Zero: Tomorrow is Thanksgiving..<br>Me: Hey Ikuto, I baked you a pie!  
>Ikuto: Oh boy, What flavor?<br>Me: Pie flavor ^_^  
>Zero: Da hell...Anyways Chains does NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara.<br>**

**Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. Confessions<strong>

**Zero's POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up. I couldn't sleep. I noticed Ikuto wasn't there.

_'It's really late. Where did Ikuto go?_'

I felt the cold air blowing in through an open window. I stuck my head out of the window.

"Ikuto?" I called out.

"On the roof." I heard Ikuto's voice say.

I flew out of the window. Ikuto was sitting on the roof, looking up at the sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as I sat down next to Ikuto.

Ikuto shook his head.

"You know, you're lucky." he said.

"Why?"

"You have wings. You can fly anywhere and no on can order you around. You're just...free." Ikuto said.

I got up. "You wanna know what it's like to feel free?"

Ikuto looked up at me curiously. I picked Ikuto up, bridal style and jumped off the roof. I spread my wings out and flew higher.

"What the fuck!" Ikuto yelled.

"What? Are you scared?" I teased.

"Yes, now put me down! This is not funny!" Ikuto demanded.

"I don't wanna. If you're scared then hold on tight." I said.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around my neck. I held him tighter. Ikuto got used to flying after a while. He was enjoying the view.

"Cool view huh?" I asked.

Ikuto nodded in agreement. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"A place with the best view." I replied.

"Be more specific."

"Just see for yourself." I said.

Ikuto didn't say anything after that.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Close your eyes." Zero said.

I did what I was told. Zero put me on the ground.

"Okay now open them."

I opened my eyes. I could see the whole town from here. I could even see the beach. I looked around to see where we were.

"Isn't this the hill where that old shrine used to be?" I asked.

"Yep. Nagihiko told me about this place. Appearently a lot of people used to come here because it had the best view." Zero explained.

"And a few years ago the shrine got desroyed by a landslide." I said.

"Yeah. Now there's no way anyone can get up here, unless you can fly." Zero said.

"It is a nice view." I said, changing the subject.

I sat down on the ground. Zero sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I blushed cherry red. I felt something wet and cold land on my nose.

"Ikuto look." Zero said.

I looked to where Zero was pointing. I looked at the town below us. Now little while flakes were falling around it.

"It's snowing." I said softly.

I reached a hand out and watched the snowflakes land on my hand.

"It's so pretty." I said.

"Aren't you cold?" Zero asked.

"A little bit." I replied.

Zero folded one of his wings around me.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

I started running my fingers through his wing. It felt soft and warm at the same time. I snuggled closer to Zero.

"You're so warm." I whispered.

**Zero's POV**

Ikuto seemed to be having fun. He looked so calm just looking at the snow.

_'Should I tell him? But he might hate me if I tell him._' I thought.

I sighed _'You never know unless you try._'

"Zero, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

I blushed a little bit. I opened my mouth to say something,but no sound came out. I mentally kicked myself.

'_Damn it. Why is it so hard to say those three words?_'

"Zero, I uhm..."

Ikuto leaned in closer to my face.

Two inches.

One inch.

Ikuto's lips crashed onto mine. My eyes widened in suprise before I started to kiss him back. I somehow managed to slip my tongue into Ikuto's mouth. I let my tongue move into every corner of Ikuto's mouth. I felt Ikuto use a hand to play with my hair. We pulled away. Both of us were breathing heavily and we were blushing so much.

"Zero, I love you." Ikuto said, blushing redder than before.

I wrapped my arms around Ikuto and held him close.

"I love you too, Ikuto." I said "I always have. I love you so much."

I forced my lips back onto Ikuto's. I felt Ikuto's slippery tongue move around my mouth. We pulled away again.

"I love you so much, Ikuto." I said.

"I know. You told me that already. I love you too." Ikuto replied.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Let's make this our special place from now on." Zero suggested.

I nodded "Okay." I yawned.

"Sleepy?" Zero asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Zero picked me up and took off. I looked at Zero then I looked at the snow piling up on the ground. I laughed a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Zero asked.

"You remind me of snow. When I look at your hair and wings, I think of snow." I said.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Zero asked.

"It's a compliment. Why would it be an insult?"

"Never mind. I'm just overreacting." Zero said.

Zero landed on the balcony gracefully. He put me down and I opened the door. I threw myself onto the bed. Zero laid down next to me. I felt Zero pull me closer to him.

"Goodnight Ikuto." he whispered.

"Goodnight Zero." I said softly "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I fail at writing a kiss scene *Facepalm*<br>In mind: kya! kya! kya! kya! No really I fail at writing a kiss scene.  
>Ikuto: In your notebook on the part where Zero and I were kissing, You wrote "Kya!" all over the page.<br>Me: KYA! Zero and Ikuto kissing! *faints of nosebleed*  
>Ikuto: *sweatdrops* Review please<strong>


	17. Fixing a Broken Ikuto

**Me: Hai everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been working on Vampire Neko for a while.  
>Zero: Hey Ikuto, remember what we did in the last chapter?<br>Ikuto: *blush* Please don't talk about that.  
>Zero: Aww the little kitty embarrassed?<br>Me:Zero stop that, that is so out of character for you.  
>I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight in any way.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. Fixing a Broken Ikuto<strong>

**Ikuto's POV**

My alarm clock went off, scaring the hell out of me. I reached over to turn it off. I sat up and looked at Zero. He looks so cute when he sleeps. So innocent looking. I remembered what happened last night and I blushed. I poked Zero on the cheek a few times, trying to wake him up. He stirred a little bit then he slowly opened his eyes, revealing his amethyst eyes I loved to stare into.

I smiled."Good morning, Zero"

Zero kissed me on the forehead "Good morning, Ikuto"

(Time Skip)

"You know, you don't have to hold my hand when I walk to school." I said, looking Zero's hand which was holding mine tightly.

"I just want to. I'm worried about you." Zero replied.

"Why do you worry about me so much?" I asked.

"First of all, I'm your guardian angel so I'm supposed to worry about you and second of all, since you're my lover, I'm gonna be very protective of you." Zero said before he kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt the blood rush up to my face.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Ikuto-koi." Zero teased.

"Shut up. Don't call me Ikuto-koi." I said, blushing even more.

Zero laughed.

(Another Time Skip)

At the end of class, the PA system came on.

"Students, please gather at the audiotorium at this time. There are a few announcements we would like to make before winter break." a voice (probably Tadase's) said.

Almost immediately, the students stampeded out the classroom and flooded the audiotorium a few minutes later. Suddenly, Tadase's voice boomed from the loud speakers. I didn't even pay attention to most of the stuff that Tadase was saying. It was mostly about upcoming school events, survey results and other things I could care less about.

"Now we are going to announce the new Guardian members."

Now this sounds sort of interesting.

"As usual the King's chair will be me, Tadase Hotori and the the Jack's chair will be Kairi Sanjou." Tadase said."And here are the new members; the Queen's chair will be Rima Mashiro, the Ace's chair will be Hotaru Miyamoto, and the Joker will be...Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

What?

"Why did you make me a member without my permission?" I demanded after the audiotorium cleared out.

"There wasn't anyone else who could fill the position." Tadase said."Besides we could use your help on finding the Embryo."

"What's an embryo?" Hotaru asked, tilting her head in curiousity.

"It's a rare egg that can grant any wish. We're helping the guardian angels look for it." Kairi explained.

"Wow. That sounds really cool." Hotaru said.

"Do you really think something like that exists?" I said.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, what are you talking about?" Tadase asked.

"Do you know why the Embryo is so hard to find? It's because it doesn't exist!" I yelled angrily."Why do you guys believe in something as stupid as that?"

I ran out of the audiotorium and sprinted all the way home.

**Zero's POV**

"Why did you say those mean things to them?" I asked.

"It's really none of your business. Besides it's true."

"What is?"

"I don't really believe the Embryo actually exists. I don't even know why that old hag is making me look for it." Ikuto said.

"By old hag, you mean Hoshina, right?"

"Don't say his name when I'm around! He killed my parents and got away with it. I'll never forgive him for it!" Ikuto hissed.

"I'm sorry." I apoligized.

"You're forgiven." Ikuto said before leaning in to kiss me.

We kissed untill we had to pull away for air. We looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then I noticed a huge stain on Ikuto's shirt. I lightly brushed my fingers on the wet spot. I looked at my fingers which were stained with blood. I pinned Ikuto onto the bed and quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mind explaining this to me?" I said.

There were numerous cuts all over Ikuto's chest. The cuts were jagged and they looked pretty deep. Most of them were starting to heal, but one of them was still bleeding. The cut was deeper than the others. It started from his collarbone and it went all the way down to his stomach.

"I still cut myself; when you're not around." Ikuto admitted, with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Why?"

"I wanted to feel pain, It's how I cope with things." Ikuto replied. He sounded like he was about to cry. I could even see a few tears run down his face.

"Ikuto, hurting yourself isn't going to solve your problems. It's just going to hurt more." I said.

"I know you don't like my cutting myself but I'm just so weak, I can't help it. Please don't hate me." Ikuto said.

"You idiot, I'll never hate you just because you're weak. You just need to get stronger." I said before I kissed him on the forehead.

"Now what are we going to do about this?" I said while looking at the large cut on Ikuto's chest.

"If you get off of me, I'll clean it up." Ikuto said,

"You don't have to do that. I've got a better idea."

"What?"

"Just stay still."

I leaned foward and started licking up and down Ikuto's stomach. I lapped up the blood that dripped from the wounds. Ikuto tensed up a little and let out a small whimper.

I looked up at him."Do you want me to stop?"

Ikuto shook his head."No, keep going. It feels good."

"Just relax, okay?"

Ikuto nodded before I went back to healing Ikuto's wound with my tongue. Since I wasn't a vampire anymore, the metallic taste of blood made me sick but I didn't care, I could tell Ikuto was enjoying this. He was moaning the whole time. When I stopped, Ikuto let out a disappointed sigh. I stared into Ikuto's sapphire orbs for a moment before kissing him again. We stayed like that until we couldn't breathe anymore.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"I feel a lot better nowand actually the wounds are completely gone. Look."

I looked at Iktuo's bare chest. He was right. The cuts disappeared completely. As if they weren't there in the first place.

"How did that happen?" I asked myself.

"That doesn't matter. I'm happy to have someone like you. You've healed my wounds and you've healed my heart too. I love you." Ikuto said.

"I know. I love you as well, Ikuto."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around my neck and captured my lips into a loving kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yosh! Done. seriously the last line the Ikuto said sounds like something off of a cheesy shojo manga,<br>Ikuto: Then why did you make me say it?  
>Me: I thought it sounded cute so I threw it in there!<br>Review plz!**


	18. A Little Date

**Me: Aww winter break is almost over. and I have a civics essay due on tuesday! TT_TT  
>Zero:Then stop being lazy and do your homework.<br>Me: NO! I wanna write fanfiction.  
>I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. A Little Date<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Hey, wanna go somewhere tonight?" Ikuto asked.

"Why?"

"There's this place I really want to show you." Ikuto said.

Zero smiled and nodded. Now Ikuto was going through his closet, trying to find something to wear.

'_Wait. Why am I worrying about something like this? I'm like a girl freaking out about what to wear on her first date._'

Ikuto blushed. "Well, it is kind of a date." he said to himself.

Finally, Ikuto settled with a white t-shirt with a cross and some weird phrases on it, jeans with a tear in one knee, and a black hoodie. He walked into the living room where Zero was waiting for him.

"Okay, what is this place you wanted to show me?" Zero asked as he floated next to Ikuto while he (Ikuto) walked along the top of a wall.

"Wait, you'll see." Ikuto said,

He jumped off the wall to what looks like dark, empty space. Ikuto started feeling up on random things until he found what he was looking for. All of a sudden, colorful lights came on, blinding Zero for a moment.

"An amusement park? This is what you wanted to show me?" Zero asked.

"I used to come here with Utau a lot when we were little. It's gonna get torn down soon but if you flip the switch, it runs for a while." Ikuto explained.

"Ikuto, you know we're too old for this."

"No one's around you know." Ikuto said bluntly.

Zero's eyes did the anime glint effect and he ran off.

Ikuto chuckled. '_Who knew Zero had a childish side?_'

Zero played a few games and went on a rollercoster and a merry-go-round while Ikuto watched.

"It's not fair that I'm having fun and you're just sitting there."Zero complained.

"I'm fine just watching you." Ikuto said.

"Come on, ride something."

"I'll pass."

"How's this? If I beat you at the shooting game, you have to ride something with me." Zero said.

"You're acting like a little kid right now."

Zero handed Ikuto a toy gun.

"See that Cirno doll over there?" Zero asked as he pointed to the plushie that bears resemblance to the ice fairy from Touhou. "If you knock that over in 3 shots, you win."

Ikuto fired his three bullets but none of them hit Cirno. He handed the gun to Zero. Zero knocked down the doll with one shot.

"Show off." Ikuto muttered.

"Don't underestimate me. I was pretty good with guns when I was alive." Zero said as he gave Ikuto the doll he had just won.

"Like I said, show off. and I didn't know you were into Touhou." Ikuto said.

"My friend used to play that game a lot and she got me into it. And you're going on the teacup ride with me, so don't get so confident." Zero said as he dragged Ikuto towards the spinning teacups.

"We can't fit in here. That's so funny!" Zero laughed uncontrollably.

"Then why did you choose it?" Ikuto asked while looking at the Cirno doll.

"No reason really. I can see why you like this place. It feels like being a kid again." Zero said.

"It's hard to believe that all this is going to be gone soon."

Suddenly, the lights went off and the rides stopped moving.

"Let's go home." Ikuto said as he hopped out of the teacup. "By the way, acting like that is so out of character for you and I like the way you laugh. It's cute."

Zero's face suddenly turned a light shade of pink.

"That was fun." Zero said as he and Ikuto were about to go to bed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ikuto replied before he kissed Zero in the cheek.

Ikuto fell alseep on Zero's chest and Zero fell asleep, holding Ikuto protectively.

The next morning, Zero woke up and noticed Ikuto wasn't there. He looked around for his blue-haired lover but he wasn't anywhere in the house. Zero noticed that Ikuto's violin was gone too.

"Ikuto, where did you go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It's short, Gomen! * bows*<br>Zero: Urgh go do your homework now  
>Me: It's short but I needed this chapter as a filler cuz later theres gonna be some action. and no not THAT kind of action. this is T rated remember?<strong>

**Review!**


	19. Where Are You?

**Me**:** Hi everyone. It's been FOREVER since i uploaded something. But now I'm back!  
>Zero: What have you been doing lately, Chains?<br>Me: I've been busy with school. and I changed my pen name. I'm now Yuzuki so don't call me Chains anymore.  
>Zero: Ok, Yuzuki does NOT own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.<br>Me: Remember that song Zero sang to Ikuto in chapter 14 i think? Zero sings it again in this chapter too, but just a portion of it. If you want to listen to it again or you didn't bother to listen to it during chapter 14 and you want to listen to it now here's a link:  
>http:www. youtube .com/watch?v=XAjQs-8HBHc  
><strong>**I swear to Buddha this is actually Zero singing. well, it's Zero's voice actor singing but whatever it's still Zero singing. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG EITHER!  
>Zero: I can sing? since when?<br>Me: No one cares. I bet the fangirls will stalk you when they hear your super sexy singing voice.  
>Zero: Oh shit... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19. Where Are You?<strong>

**Zero's POV**

It's almost noon and Ikuto's still not back yet. He didn't leave a note or anything. I walked through the wall and went to go look for Ikuto. I looked all over town. I looked at school, the beach, hell, I even looked at our "special place" (you know, where Ikuto and I kissed for the first time) even though I knew Ikuto couldn't get up there without my help. It was sunset by the time I gave up and went back home. I figured Ikuto would probably be home by then but, Ikuto still wasn't home.

"Where are you, Ikuto?" I said as I looked out of the window.

I suddenlt felt something heavy fall on my head, Must have been one of Ikuto's textbooks that fell from the bookshelf. I bent down to pick it up and when I did, a piece of paper fell from the book. It had my name written on the front. I unfolded it and read it. Well, I couldn't read it. All of the letters were backwards and the numbers 1-9-10 were on the bottom of the paper.

"What the fuck is this?"

I looked at the numbers at the bottom to the note.

'_One,nine,ten. In Japanese that would be ichi, kyu, jyu, but that doesn't make any sense._'

I looked at the numbers again.

'_Hold on. Ichi can also be "I", Kyu is also "ku", and jyu can also be pronounced "to" so put that together and you get... _'

Ikuto.

'_Okay,figured that part out. I'm going to guess that I have to hold this in front of mirror to read it._'

I went to the bathroom and held the note in front of the mirror.

_Easter got me. Get help. Don't try to save me on your own  
>-Ikuto<em>

I stared at the note for a few moments, letting it all sink in. I felt my eyes water. How could this happen? I was supposed to be protecting Ikuto form Easter, and yet I let him get captured by them. They're probably using Ikuto for God-knows-what. I shoved the note into my pocket and went back to Ikuto's room. I jumped onto the bed. Going to bed alone didn't feel right. I got used to sleeping with Ikuto. It just feels so lonely without him. I wanted to comfort him and sing him to sleep whenever he had nightmares. I quietly sang the song I always sang to Ikuto, as if he were right there next to me.

(** A/N: The song is Moonlight by Mamoru Miyano if you're wondering. I used it 5 chapters ago** **remember?**)

**Tsukureta nara  
>kata no wo oroshite<br>Ima dake wa iu yo oyasumi  
>Yami o saku Moonlight<br>Michibiku hikari wo  
>Boku ga terashikara<strong>

I hid my face in my hands and cried myself to sleep.

_The next morning..._

'_Okay, I want to save Ikuto but I can't figure out how to. I can't go alone plus I don't know where they took Ikuto. I could ask Amu but I don't know how to contact her. I'll ask Nagihiko._'

I went outside.

'_Awww fuck. I don't even know where Rima_ _lives._'

So I can't figure out where Nagihiko is. What should I do? I sat on the stairs and stared at the sky, completely lost in thought. I suddenly remembered something Amu told me.

*Flashback*

_"If ever want to find one of us, it should be easy because guradian angels can sense each other's presence." Amu said with a big smile on her face._

_*End of flashback*_

'_That's it! I'll just find Nagihiko that way.'_

I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again.

"Found you, Nagi." I whispered as I spread my wings out and took flight.

I later landed on Rima's balcony. I peered through the glass. Nagi and Rima were sitting on the floor, watching T.V. Nagi was laughing really hard while Rima stared blankly at the screen. I knocked on the door which made made Rima and Naghiko turn their heads towards me. Nagi smiled and waved his hand to tell me to come over. I walked through the door. Nagihiko stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey Zero, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Ikuto?" Nagihiko asked.

"I came because I need help. Ikuto's been kidnapped." I said as I dug through my pcket and handed Nagihiko the note.

"Easter got me. Get help. Don't try to save me on your own." Rima read over Nagihiko's shoulder.

"The bastards!" Nagihiko said angrily.

Rima got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" I heard Hotaru's voice say from the speaker.

"Hotaru? It's Rima?"

"Rima? How did you get my number?" Hotaru asked.

"No time to explain. Call Tadase and Kairi and put them on conference." Rima said.

A few minutes later, I could hear Tadase and Kairi's voices from the phone speakers too.

"Ikuto's in trouble. Let's all meet at the Royal Garden and we'll explain later." Rima said.

Nagihiko flew out of the window.

"Wait Nagi, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to get help. I'll meet up with you later." Nagihiko said before he disappeared.

A few minutes later, we showed up at the Royal Garden. Everyone else was there.

"What happened to Ikuto?" Hotaru asked.

I told everyone the whole story about how Ikuto worked for Easter, and how much Ikuto suffered beacuse of it.

"So Tsukiyomi-kun was working for Easter who is our rival." Tadase said.

"But Ikuto's not doing this because he wants to,so don't think Ikuto is a bad person." I said.

"We believe you Zero. We know Ikuto's important to you. That's why we'll do whatever it takes to save him. Who's with me?" Hotaru said.

"I'm in." Tadase said

"Me too." Kairi said

"Yaya wants to help too!" Yaya shouted.

"I want to save Ikuto as well." Lulu agreed

"I'll help and I'm pretty sure Nagi wants to help Ikuto too." Rima said.

"Alright, let's go save Ikuto!" Hotaru shouted.

I smiled. '_Don't worry Ikuto, we're coming to get you._'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! Finally done! Maybe 6-7 more chapters left. I can't be sure but I do know how this story is going to go so keep on reviewing and the sooner I'll upload these chapter.<strong>

**Review plz!**


	20. Game Plan

**Me: argh I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Blame the horrible monsters named school and naggy asian mom  
><strong>**Ikuto: well at least you're back now  
><strong>**Me: and plus I kinda had writers block so I was working on a third story which I won't publish until summer break soooo sorry if you guys wanna read it. And it's not a yaoi by the way  
><strong>***fans toss random crap at Yuzuki*  
><strong>**Me:okay okay I'll get on with the story now. D:  
><strong>**Zero: Yuzuki does NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara nor does she own me or Ikuto  
>Oh and guess what. In 2 weeks, I'm gonna go to Katsucon, my first ANIME CONVENTION! I'm so excited!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. Game Plan<strong>

**Normal POV**

Silence filled the room.

"You don't have a plan do you, Hotaru?" Rima asked.

Hotaru's face fell. "No, I don't."

Everyone else sweatdropped.

'_We got excited for nothing._' Zero thought.

"Tadaima!" a voice called out.

"Okairi,Nagi" Rima said.

"Eh? Who's that?" Hotatru aked, pointing to the person behind Nagihiko.

"Amu!" Lulu and Yaya cried at the same time.

" It's been a long time Yaya, Lulu" Amu said.

"Where have you been, Amu-chi? You said you'd visit sometime!" Yaya whined as she glomped Amu.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Amu said.

Lulu pried Yaya and Amu apart. Amu noticed the four teenagers that were staring at her.

"Oh! Of course you don't know me. I'm Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you Tadase-kun, Kairi-kun, Rima-chan, Hotaru-chan." Amu said. "I heard about what happened to Ikuto so I came to help."

"Good, we need all the help we can get." Hotaru said "But the problem is we don't know where Ikuto is and probably they have a pretty tight security wherever he is, so we need a game plan."

"I have a feeling Ikuto is being held hostage at the main Easter building and I actually have a map of the entire place." Amu explained as she pulled out a roll of paper from thin air. She unrolled it and placed it on the table.

"The most obvious place they would hide Ikuto is in the basement because it's a place you'd normally use as a dungeon, but if that's not the case..." Amu said as she pointed to a little square next to a room labeled 'research lab'. "He's probably in that room, being used as a test subject."

"So we'll split up and look both places." Kairi said.

"Alright! I like how this is going!" Hotaru said excitedly.

"But how are we going to get past the guards?" Rima wondered.

"Answer's easy. Weapons. We'll just intimidate them or knock them out." Hotaru explained. "Besides, I need to find a good use of that billhook I found in my parents' toolshed."

"And no one can see the angels besides us, so they have an advantage." Tadase said.

"Alright, so we'll go home and get some sort of weapon then we'll meet up here tonight then we'll go invade Easter." Nagihiko said.

"Sounds good." everyone else agreed. Hotaru giggled.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked.

"Looks like he's having fun in Lala Land." Hotaru replied, pointing to Zero, who had fallen asleep.

"Poor him. Losing Ikuto must be hard on him." Amu said.

"Ikuto..." Zero muttered in his sleep.

"I bet he's dreaming about Ikuto." Hotaru giggled again.

"Obviously. Nagi told me that they were dating for a while now. I'd have to admit, they make a pretty cute couple, even if they're both guys." Amu said.

"I know,right?"

"Hota-chan, Amu-chi! Are you coming?" Yaya asked.

"Yea, I'm coming!" Hotaru said.

"I think I'll stay here and keep Zero company." Amu said.

"Suit yourself." Hotaru replied before she walked out the door.

**Zero's POV**

"Open your eyes, Zero-kun." I heard a woman's voice say.

I opened my eyes slowly.

'_It's so bright and where am I?_'

"Oh good, you're awake." the voice said.

It took a while for my eyes to focus on the person hovering over me. She had long blond hair and purple eyes. She looked like Utau but I knew it wasn't her.

"Who are you? You look just like Utau."

The woman chuckled. "You noticed? I'm Souko Tsukiyomi. I'm Ikuto and Utau's mother."

"Looks like the kid's awake." a man's voice said.

I turned around. There was a man with dark blue eyes and navy blue hair like Ikuto's but slightly longer.

"Ikuto?" I said.

The man laughed. "Sorry, but I'm not Ikuto. I'm Ikuto's father, Aruto Tsukiyomi."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're dreaming." Souko said softly.

"If I'm dreaming, then why are you here?"

"This the only way we can talk to you. We want to thank you." Aruto said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For protecting Ikuto when we couldn't" Souko explained. "We didn't want him to spend the rest of his life grieving over our deaths and the other bad things that had happened after that. You've helped him move on so we want to thank you."

"But I let Easter take Ikuto and I couldn't do anything about it." I said.

"But you are doing something about it. You're willing to do anything for Ikuto, even if you get hurt." Aruto said.

"You're about to wake up, Zero-kun, so we want you to do us a favor." Souko said.

"What is it?"

"Keep watching Ikuto for us."

I nodded. Souko and Aruto waved goodbye then-

_Splash!_

I woke up the second I felt the cold water on my face. I looked a Hotaru who was holding an empty bucket.

"Rise and shine, Snowcap" she said, smirking.

"What the fuck, Hotaru!"

"Hey, Nagihiko dared me." Hotaru pointed to Nagihiko who was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sorry Zero." Nagihiko said, still laughing. I glared at him.

I noticed something was strapped to Hotaru's back.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just my favorite billhook." Hotaru said innocently as she pulled the strap over her head, showing me a large cleaver with a spike at the end of it. (**A/N:** It's just like Rena's billhook from Higurashi.)

"We got some weapons when you were snoozing." Hotaru explained.

I looked around and noticed that Tadase, Kairi and Rima had some sort of weapon. Kairi has a katana, Rima had a baseball bat, and Tadase had a knife that looked like something off of a horror movie.

"You guys look like you're out to kill someone." I commented.

"I'm pretty sure those guards have guns and the can kick us out pretty easily, so we have these, just in case." Hotaru explained.

Amu held a box in front of my face."This is for you, you're going to need it." she said.

I tore the lid off. Inside the box was a gun. My Bloody Rose gun.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, examining the gun.

Amu placed a finger over her lips and winked. "It's a secret."

"If we're going to go to Easter unnoticed, we're gonna have to fly there. People are going to call the police if they see a bunch of 'juvenile delinquents' walking around with weapons." Lulu said.

Hotaru gulped. "Fly?" she said weakly, her face turning pale.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to carry you guys. We're a lot stronger than we look." Yaya said.

"Are you guys ready?" Amu asked.

Everyone nodded.

Hotaru groaned nervously.

_Time Skip..._

"Argh! It's so fucking high! Put me down!" Hotaru screamed, struggling to break free.

"If you keep moving around like that, I'm gonna drop you." I growled.

"Who know the 'insane goth girl, Hotaru Miyamoto..." Rima started to say.

"..was afraid of heights." Nagihiko finished.

"Shut up!" Hotaru snapped.

"It's okay Hotaru-chan, we're almost there so calm down a little, okay?" Amu said.

"No, I don't wanna calm down!" Hotaru protested.

Hotaru shrieked loudly as we fell toward the ground and landed in the bushes.

"Don't ever make me do that again, EVER!" Hotaru complained.

I peeked out from the bush we were hiding in. We were across the street from the Easter building and sure enough, there were a few guards blocking the entrance.

"Okay we split up. Tadase, Lulu, Kairi, and Yaya go check the basement while Rima, Nagihiko, Zero and I will check the research lab. Don't let them get you no matter what." Hotaru explained.

Okay we raid on the count of three. One..." Hotaru whispered.

"Two..." Amu said.

I gripped my gun tighter. I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"Three..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ooooh cliffhanger. You mad?<br>Ikuto: Yuzuki be trollin'  
>Zero: Haters gonna hate<br>*Fans throw more random crap at Yuzuki*****  
>Me: okay enough with that. I like cliffhangers. they make things more epic.<strong>

**Please REVIEW! I'm desperate! D:**


	21. Your Guardian Angel

**Me: *sings and dances around* Watcha gonna do tonight for somebody, whatcha gonna do tonight..oh!  
>Seimei na jounetsu de.<br>Genjyou o dakaishite  
>Eien no kanousei o sagasuyo<br>****Do or die miushinatta*keeps singing***

**Zero:Dude, what the fuck is is she singing?  
>Ikuto: *picks up ipod* You by Yuya Matsushita...<br>Zero: *pulls earphones out of yuzuki's ears*  
>Me: What the fuck! Yuya-sama was making sweet love to my ears! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ<br>Ikuto: you need to give out the message...  
>Me: oh right... uhh i don't own vampire knight or shugo chara or the song used in this chapter. there, can i listen to Yuya-sama now?<br>Zero: the song here is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. here's a link:  
>ht tp:www. youtube. com /watch?v=L8MwuF3akzg  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. Your Guardian Angel<strong>

**Zero's POV**

"Three..."

"Go!" Amu yelled.

Everyone sprinted towards the the building. The guards noticed us immediately.

"Intruders! Stop them!" one of them yelled.

Nagihiko punched him a few times, knocking him out.

**_When I see your smile, tears run down my_ face.  
>I<em> can't replace...<em>**

A small group of men in black suits came running towards us. They all had guns and bullets started flying at us. Amu literally caught all of the bullets in between her fingers and flung them at the guards, injuring them or possibly killing them.

"Wow, the only person I know that can do that is Sebastian Michaelis. How the hell do you do that?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu put a hand on her chest and bowed. "A guardian angel who can't do this much, isn't worth her salt." she said jokingly.

"Nagi, Amu, quit joking around!" I said, irritated.

"Sorry." Nagihiko and Amu apoligized in unision.

"Come on,you guys!" Hotaru shouted as she ran into the building.

_**But now that I'm strong, I have figured out  
>how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>and I know,I'll find deep inside me, I can be the**_** one.**

By the time we got in, Hotaru and Rima were standing there with four guards lying at their feet,

"You didn't kill them, now did you?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I used the blunt end." Hotaru said, holding up her billhook to show me,

"I can't hit someone hard enough to kill them." Rima explained.

"Anyway, Tadase and Kairi already left, so let's go!" Hotaru said, running away with Rima and Nagihiko following her.

I just stood there, watching them.

"Why are you hesitating, Zero-kun?" Amu asked as she heald out her hand to me. "Come on, Ikuto's waiting."

I grabbed her hand and let her drag me away. My heart was pounding loudly with anticipation and excitement. I knew it would me difficult to save Ikuto, but it wan't impossible. I was determined to save Ikuto.

**_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>**

"Hurry up, goddamn it!" Hotaru yelled impatiantly.

"We're trying, okay? We're trying." I said as Amu and I climbed up the stairs.

"Hey where's Rima?"Hotaru asked, after we climbed a few flights of stairs.

We saw Rima running up the stairs behind us, breathing heavily.

"Can you guys go slower?" she asked in between breaths.

We suddenly heard footsteps.

"Damn, got no choice." I said as I wrpped my arms around Hotaru's waist and flew upwards.

"Why do you hate me?" she cried.

"Sorry,but, the guards can't catch up to us if we fly and Rima can't run fast." I said. "Close your eyes if you're scared."

Hotaru squeezed her eyes shut but it didn't seem to be helping. She was still shaking.

"Okay, calm down. We're here." I said, putting Hotaru down.

"The research lab should be here, right?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Amu replied.

**_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_**

"Then let's go!" Hotaru said, running down the hall.

"Hey,don't go ahead of us." I said, running after her.

"Well, you're too slow!"

Hotaru suddenly got down on all fours and hid behiind a wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There are guards in front of the door and there's that security camera." Hotaru whispered, pointing to the camera that was in the corner.

"You don't have to worry about the cameras." Amu said as she flew up to smash the camera.

Stupid move.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off and the next thing we knew, we were surounded by guards.

"Oh crap, we're totally screwed." Hotaru said.

_**Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<br>**__**And stars are falling all for us**_

One of the guards wrapped an arm around Hotaru's neck and another did the same to Rima. I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind.

"What the hell? I thought normal people couldn't see us." Nagihiko said, struggling to get out of the guard's grasp.

"They either have that amulet or they're just like Hotaru." Amu explained.

"You're for Ikuto Tsukiyomi, is that correct?" the guard holding me asked.

"What does it matter to you?" I said angrily. "What did you do to him?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Bite me." I hissed.

"Ikuto is tied to Easter until he dies. Not even a weakling like you can save him."

'_Weakling..._'

"Zero, don't let him get into your head!" Amu yelled. "It doesn't matter if you're weak; just get stronger!"

**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_**  
><strong><em>I can show you I'll be the one<em>**

Those words hit me like a pile of bricks. I said the same thing to Ikuto. Am I actually the weak one? Maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I should give up.

"You can call me weak all you want, but I'm actually a lot stronger than you say I am. I'll definitely save Ikuto, even if it costs me my life!" I said confidently.

**_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

My body started to get hot. I felt like I was on fire. The Bloody Rose started tingling as if it were alive. It morphed into thorny, metallic rose vines. The vines crawled up my arm and attached themselves to my they wrapped around my wings and upper body. (**A/N:** remember those vines Zero had in chapter 49? It's the same thing here.)

The guard that was holding backed away. He was so freaked out that he fell over backwards.

"W-what is he?" he said, his shaky finger pointing at me.

I glared at him, making him flinch.

'_Are these vines useful at all? I wanna strangle this guy really badly_.'

Almost as if it read my mind, a vine wrapped itelf around the guard's neck and lifted him off the ground.

I smirked victoriously. "Not so tough now, are you?" I taunted before I threw against the wall.

"Oi! Zero,help us out,will ya?" Nagihiko said.

"Sorry." I said as I sent several vines towards the guards that were restraining Rima,Nagihiko,Hotaru, and Amu. They pierced their chests like sharp knives. The guards all dropped dead within seconds.

"Wow, death by rose vines, amazing." Hotaru commented.

"Zero-kun, are you alright?" Amu asked.

"Do I look alright?"

"Well,you look a little different." Amu said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Zero, look at your wings." Nagihiko said.

I turned my head to look at my wings and my eyes widened at what I saw. My wings weren't snow white like they always were. Instead they were jet black.

Hotaru held her billhook in front of my face,allowing me to see my reflection on the blade. My eyes were the color of blood. Just like when my vampire side was taking over.

"How did they..." I couldn't finish my sentence from all the shock. I was trembling because I was so freaked out.

"What's going on? Am I turning into a demon or something?" I said weakly.

"Zero-kun,calm down, you're not a demon." Amu said.

"Then what am I?" I asked.

"You're still an angel." Amu stated simply. "Just relax and I'll explain everything."

I took a few deep breaths and calmed down a little.

"Okay, tell me everything before I start flipping out again." I said.

"The thing is, you're...special." Amu explained."You're much more powerful than a normal angel. When you go all out with your powers, I'm guessing that black wings and red eyes are side effects. Also, you're visible to everybody in this form. When you go back to normal, people can still see you, but it's only temporary."

"Hey,Amu, do you mind saving your lesson for later and help us figure out how to open this door?" Hotaru asked.

"Looks like you need a keycard to open it." Nagihiko said.

Amu gave me a look, as if she was waiting for me to do something.

"Hai,hai, wakateru.*" I sighed.

I lifted my arm to make the vines attach themselves to the door. I moved my hand and the vines tore the door right off it's hinges.

"No one's here" Nagihiko said as we walked inside."It's just computers and lab equipment."

"Then, what does that door lead to?" Rima asked, pointing to a door that was on the other side of the room.

Hotaru ran to look at the door."Yep, this needs a keycard too."

Again, I used my vines to bust the door stuck her head inside. She grinned at me and whispered, "He's in there."

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

Hotaru nodded."Go see for yourself."

I ran into the room and gasped at what I saw.

Hotaru wasn't lying. Ikuto was kneeling on the floor, with his arms chained above his head and his head hanging. He was only wearing a white yukata that was slipping off his shoulders, revealing deep cuts and large bruises. Ikuto lifted he head to look at me.

"Ze...ro?" he said weakly.

'_**Cause you're my, you're my, my**_  
><em><strong>My true love, my whole heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't throw that away<strong>_

**Ikuto's POV**

Zero and I stared at each other for a few moments. His eyes were full of shock and pain when he saw the state I was in. I was frightened by Zero's demonic appearance. His wings had turned black and his eyes glowed blood red. He had silver vines wrapped around his wings and upper torso. I wasn't even sure if it was really him. Zero twirled his finger which sent some vines flying in my direction. The vines got tangled in the chains and tore them off as if they were made of paper.

"Are you alright, Ikuto?" Zero asked as he reached out a hand to touch me. I flimched, making him stop. Zero smiled softly."I know I look scary, but it's still me."

I slowly stood up, ignoring the pain, and walked over to Zero. I looked into his glowing crimson eyes. They looked at me with kindness and love, like they always did. This definitely Zero.

"Zero...Zero...Zero" I said repeatedly as I nuzzled his neck.

"I'm glad you're alive." Zero whispered."What did they do to you?"

I started to tear up."Hoshina said I wasn't useful to him anymore, so he locked me up in here to die, but sometimes he'd come in with a few guards and...torture me."

I felt Zero tense up."I'll fucking kill him!" he growled,his eyes filled with rage.

"We can do that later,but now can we find Tadase and Kairi, and get the fuck outta here?" Nagihiko asked.

"Amu!" two high pitched voices called out.

"Lulu,Yaya, what happened?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Tadase and Kairi got caught." Lulu said.

"Do you know where they took them?" Amu asked.

Lulu nodded. "They're up on the roof."

"Let's go,then." Nagihiko said.

Zero looked at me."Can you walk?"

"Kinda."

"I'll take that as a no." Zero said as he picked me up and ran.

*time skip*

Hotaru pushed the door open and we ran outside. It was still night time out, probably midnight. The moon and the stars were hidden behind thick clouds and there wasn't any wind blowing, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"There they are." Rima said as she pointed to Tadase and Kairi, who were tied together back to back.

"Stupid move you made there,guys." Hotaru said as she cut the rope with her billhook.

"It's not our fault that the guards were faster than us, plus we were outnumbered." Tadase grumbled.

"Now that we're all here,should we get out?" Rima asked.

"Not so fast, Guardians" a husky voice said.

I froze in looked over his shoulder. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was glaring at Hoshina.

"What do you want?" Zero demanded.

"It's simple, I want you to return Ikuto to us."

Zero smirked and put me down. "Do you really think I'll let you have Ikuto? He's not an object, you know."

"If you're not going to give him to us, we're going to have to take him by force." Hoshina said as he sent some guards running in my direction.

Kairi and Hotaru suddenly jumped in front of me. Kairi stabbed a guard with his katana while Hotaru hit another guard with the blunt end of her billhook.

"Using weaker people as puppets,that's pretty low." Hotaru hissed.

"Weak people like Ikuto are not needed, so they need people like us to get rid of them." Hoshina said.

"Shut the hell up! I'm sick of seeing Ikuto crying because he had to go through your bullshit!" Zero growled.

I flinched. I've never seen Zero so angry. The vines crept around him, ready to attack. Zero suddenly froze and collapsed on the ground.

"Zero!" I called out.

"He's reached his limit." Lulu said.

Hoshina smirked."Taking care of him was easier than I thought." Another guard suddenly appeared."That angel over there wuth the black wings, kill him" The guard took out a gun and pointed it at Zero.

"NO!" I screamed as I jumped in front of Zero, spreading my arms out to block him.

"Ikuto, get out of the way." Zero said weakly.

I shook my head."No! I'm not going to let you risk your life for me. I don't want to depend on you all of the 're always protecting me, that's why I want to become stronger, so I can protect you." I said.

"Ikuto..."

"Ikuto, catch!" Amu shouted as she threw something at me. I caught it with ease. I 'looked at my violin which started glowing purple. A bright light surrounded it, blinding me for a moment. When I opend my eyes, the violin had transformed into a scythe!

"Oh my god, first Zero, now Ikuto!" Nagihiko gasped.

"I guess they're really that special." Rima said.

I clutched the scythe tighter. '_Zero, I may not have wings like you do and I may not be as strong as you are, but this time, I'll be your guardian angel._'

**_'Cause I'm here for you_**  
><strong><em>Please don't walk away<em>**  
><strong><em>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay<em>**

I leaped foward and slashed the army of guards that were coming at us, but no matter how many I cut down ,more kept coming.

"Damn, how many guards does Easter have?" Hotaru asked.

Tadase shrugged."Who knows, but let's help Ikuto out and let's not worry about killing them."

Kairi nodded and started slicing random guards. Soon, Hotaru and Rima joined in.

*Another goddamn time skip*

I stood there panting and covered in blood. Some of it was mine from getting shot a few times, but I barely felt anything.

"Whoa, we went all out, huh?" Hotaru sighed, wiping sweat and blood off her forehead. "I don't even think I can move anymore."

"Yeah, and strangely, I don't feel guilty about killing someone." Rima said, gesturing the pile of guard that were lying on the floor, probably dead.

"Now, there's just one person left." I said, glaring at Hoshina, who was looking at me, completely horrified.

I raised the scythe above my head, but it suddenly turned back into a violin. I felt the energy drain from my body, causing me to collapse.

"Hmph, you can't even hurt me. You really are that weak. Maybe I should get rid of you right here and now." Hoshina said. He grabbed my throat and tighened his grip on it. The bullet wounds and the torture sessions were bad enough and now this.

'_Oh god, I can't take this anymore. Just kill me already and make it stop.'_

**_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<em>**

I suddenly heard a clicking sound. "Let go of Ikuto,now." I heard Zero's voice say.

Hoshina let go immediately. I coughed violently and desperately gasped for air. I looked up at Zero. His eyes and wings went back to their original color. The vines were replaced by a gun, which was pressed against the back of Hoshina's head.

"Now, give me one good reason not to blow your fucking head off." Zero said casually.

"Alright, I surrender. I'll do whatever you want." Hoshina begged.

"Do you really mean that?" Zero asked.

"I do mean it. Just don't shoot."

"Fine, in that case, cut off Ikuto's ties to Easter. Don't ever let Ikuto get involved with Easter again or I **will **kill you." Zero said.

"Fine, just leave."

Zero walked over to me and picked me up. "Okay, we're done here." he said.

"What about those guards we killed? I definately don't wanna be charged with murder." Hotaru said.

"Don't worry, I'll do a spell and it'll look like nothing ever happened." Amu replied.

We all sighed in relief.

"Oh and one more thing Hoshina-san, don't say that weak people don't deserve to exist. Everything exists because somebody needs them. Think about it." Zero said. He jumped off the building and spread his wings out.

"Ne, where's Hota-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Over here!" Hotaru shouted. She was still standing in the roof.

"You're not coming?" Amu asked.

Hotaru laughed nervously. "I think I'll take the elevator and walk home."

"Suit yourself." Amu said.

"Why doesn't she want to fly with us?" I asked.

"She's acrophobic" Zero said. "Just go to sleep now, okay? You're safe with me,now."

I nodded. I relaxed in Zero's arms and fell asleep with thoughts of him filling my head.

'_Thank you for saving me, my guardian angel.'_

**_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>*Zero says "yea,yea, i understand."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes! Finally done. took me a day and a half to type up.<br>Zero: took you that long?  
>Me:well, I did some of it on an ipad so it took longer than I wanted to. I even stayed up until 2 in the morning to type it up.<br>Zero:...  
>Me: Hey guess what? only 4-5 more chapters left to this story. I'm trying to get this story done before summer vacation starts.<br>Review plz, so i can have the motivation to write faster. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **


	22. Hospital Flowers

**Me: Hey guys!  
>Zero: Where the fuck were you?<br>Me: *cowers under table* I was busy...  
>Ikuto: Busy as in...<br>Me: I recently got a DeviantArt account,so I've been busy maintaining it and somehow, I lost the motivation to finish this, da yo...  
>Zero: You call that busy? and what do you mean by lost the motivation *picks up table*<br>Me: DA YO! RUN LIKE A BOSS RUN LIKE A BOSS RUN LIKE A BOSS!*runs*  
>Zero: *runs after*<strong>

**Ikuto: eh heheheh Yuzuki doesn't own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara, so that means she doesn't own me or Zero...**

**Me: *from a distance* DAMN RIGHT I DON'T!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. Hospital Flowers<strong>

**Zero's POV**

"Do you think he will be okay?" Tadase asked.

"I hope so.I'm suprised he can even stand up after all that. I swear, he looked like he got hit by a car." Nagihiko said.

"Argh, I'm so bored! There's nothing to do in hospital waiting rooms and we hadn't heard any news about Ikuto for two hours straight!" Hotaru complained.

"Maybe we should call Utau. The nurses can't tell us anything unless we're family members." Rima said.

"Pshh, You call Incest Freak yourself." Hotaru said rudely.

Rima took out her phone and called Utau. Ten minutes later, Utau came running into the waiting room,with Kukai following her.

"Okay, I'm here, now what happened to Ikuto?" She panicked.

"Easter happened, that's what?" Hotaru hissed.

"What did they do to him?" Utau asked.

"Kidnapped him and brutally tortured him." Hotaru replied,"Look, we hadn't gotten any information on Ikuto yet and you're the only living relative he has, so can you let us know what's going on?"

Utau nodded."How bad was he hurt?"

"We would tell you, but you would go hysterical if we did. "

"That's just saying he looks like he got hit by a car with different words." Utau said.

Nagihiko giggled at the coincidence. A nurse with short black hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

"Are you six waiting for news about Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Are any of you related to him?"

"That's me. I'm Ikuto's little sister." Utau said.

"Well, your brother is in terrible condition. He has several bullets lodged in some parts of his body, his right eyes was damaged a bit, so when we fix that up, he'll be temporarily blind in that one eye, he has a fracture in his right arm, so he'll need a cast for a few weeks, and there are some internal injuries we'll need to stitch up." the nurse explained.

"Oh my God." Utau sobbed. She broke into tears while Kukai hugged her and tried to comfort her.

I choked back a sob and wiped a few stray tears with my sleeve. I really didn't want anyone pitying me. It was my fault Ikuto got hurt and I felt like I didn't deserve any sympathy. I felt someone pat my head. I looked up to see a pair of big brown eyes.

"It's okay, Zero. We know how you really feel. There's no point in hiding it." Nagihiko said.

"Can you please leave me alone? I need some time to think." I said quietly as I pulled away from Nagihiko.

Nagihiko smiled and nodded. I leaned against the wall and tried to listen to what the nurse was saying.

"When can we see him?" I heard Utau ask.

"Well, he's in surgery right now, so you're going to have to wait for about three hours."

Great, way to make me worry more.

Hotaru yawned,"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Tadase replied.

"Might as well go home, my parents are probably freaking out right now." Rima said with a yawn. "We can see Ikuto tomorrow."

"So I guess we'll see you later. Oyasumi, minna." Hotaru said before leaving.

Soon after, everybody else left, leaving me alone in the waiting room.

_'I'll wait for three hours. I want to see Ikuto as soon as he gets out of surgery._'

*Le timeskip*

Okay...I'm standing in front of Ikuto's room,but I'm not sure if I should go in or not. I want to see Ikuto, but then again, I don't wanna see Ikuto all broken and weak. I sighed.

'_Come on, Zero, don't be such a wuss._'

I balled up my fists tightly and walked through the door. I totally wasn't prepared for what I saw. Ikuto was lying on the bed, unconscious and almost completely covered in bandages.

'_This is your fault._' the voice in my head said. '_You're so weak, you can't even protect the one you love. You're a pathetic excuse for a guardian angel._'

"Shut up!" I said, clutching my head.

The pain died down and I looked at Ikuto. I ran my fingers through his hair. Still soft as ever. I took a seat on a chair that was next to Ikuto's bed.

'_I'm sorry, Ikuto._'

*le timeskip, again...= 3 =*

_'Eh? Ah, I must have fallen asleep'_

I sat up and stretched, yawning while doing so.

"Ohayo." a voice said.

Ikuto.

I smiled."Ohayo. How do you feel?"

"Like crap." Ikuto answered.

"I can tell." I chuckled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me. Did you forget already?" Ikuto said.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm the reason you're in here."

"It wasn't your fault. You're the reason why I'm here, alive." Ikuto said softly. "Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay." I replied."Anyway, how long are you gonna be in here?"

Ikuto shrugged ( or at least he tried to), "I don't know, maybe three weeks. I can take off the bandages in a week, though."

"Ah."

"Although it kinda sucks that I can't play the violin for a while." Ikuto said with a small laugh.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Yeah, what is it, Zero?"

"How you act like nothing happened?" I asked.

Ikuto smiled. It was the first time I saw him smile for real.

"You're still worried about that? I'm just really happy now that I'm finally free from Easter, thanks to you. Stop worrying so much, please?"

I sighed."Fine, I won't mention it anymore."

"Good." he giggled."You know, I wonder how long it's been since the last time I smiled like this."

"You look really cute when you smile. You should do it more often." I said.

"Yeah, I should. It feels nice to smile." Ikuto agreed.

*Time skip*

**Ikuto's POV**

It's been about a week and most of the bandages are gone, but I still have the bandage over my eye and the cast. I swear that cast is gonna get annoying after a while. Oh well, that doesn't matter right now. I pretty much walk around on my own, but sometimes Zero has to help me, not that I didn't like it *blush*. It was fun having Zero around to keep me company, but the nurses give me weird looks when I'm talking to him. Hope they don't transfer me to a mental institution *nervous laugh*

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" Zero asked.

I sat on the windowsill with a pile of paper on my lap. I finished folding yet another paper airplane and threw it out the window, watching it get carried away by the wind.

"Playing with paper airplanes" I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Must be hard to do with one hand."

"No shit, Sherlock, but I got the hang of it and I can throw pretty hard with my left hand." I said, throwing another plane out the window.

"Ahh, the breeze feels so nice!" Zero said calmly.

I looked at Zero and I wished I had a camera right now. Zero's lilac eyes were half closed and the wind was making his shiny sliver hair sway back and forth across his face. Pale pink cherry blossom petals blew in through the window, surrounding Zero and I.

_'He looks so pretty.' _I thought. I mentally slapped myself. Why am I thinking like a high school girl?

I couldn't resist the temptation and I leaned over to kiss him. Zero was surprised for a second before he started kissing me back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I giggled.

*Time skip*

"Here."

I looked up to see Zero holding a small bouquet of flowers in front of my face. He was looking away, but I could tell he was blushing. So cute!

"Thanks." I said, taking the flowers and setting them on a nearby table.

Zero didn't reply.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" I asked.

"Well..uh...I never gave anyone flowers before and I feel awkward giving them to you, since you're a guy."

"You never had dated anyone before? Talk about forever alone." I teased.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!" I laughed.

"I was in love with a girl, but she ended up with someone else." Zero said sadly.

"Aww, it's okay, you have me."

Zero planted a kiss on my forehead and smiled. "Yeah."

"Zero, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What?"

"Did you ever regret killing yourself?"

"Uhh...that's a good question." Zero said nervously. "How do I explain this...I didn't at first, but now that I've met you, I actually kind of regret it. If I was given a second chance at life, I would've taken it."

"I see. You know, if I haven't met you, I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Ikuto!" A high pitched voice called out.

"Utau, calm down" another voice said.

"Oh goddamn it." I cursed, rolling my eyes.

"Can't blame her, she's really worried about you." Zero said.

"Ikuto, oh my god, are you okay? Does it still hurt anywhere?" Utau asked.

"Jeez, chill out, I'm fine." I mumbled.

"How's it going, Ikuto? I bet it's pretty boring around here. I mean, everything's so white and dull." Kukai said.

I shook my head."Nope, it's not boring at all actually. I have someone to keep me company."

"Really? Who? Did you manage to pick up one of the nurses here, cause I just saw one down the hall and she's pretty ho-OWW!" Kukai cried as Utau pinched his ear.

I burst out laughing."No, I didn't pick up one of the nurses. It's a secret."

"Anyway, here." Kukai said as he handed me a plastic bag. "You could use a break from that awful food the hospital gives you."

I looked inside the bag. "It's mostly junk food, but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. Anyway, visiting hours are almost over and we just came to check up on you, so, see you later." Kukai said as he walked out the door.

"So it looks like everything's alright. Call us if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded.

"Hey, my brother's invisible friend, I'm not sure if you're listening, but because of you, Ikuto's back to his old self again, thank you." Utau said, before leaving.

"Eh?"

"How did she knew I was there?" Zero asked.

I shrugged and put a stick of pocky in my mouth."Who knows?"

I looked up to see Zero with a seductive smirk on his face. '_He's not planning something is he?_'

Zero leaned over and bit the other end of the pocky. He kept on chewing it until his lips met mine. I quickly pushed him off. "What was that for?"

"It's the pocky game, wanna play?"

"Fine." I sighed, putting another stick of pocky in between my lips.

*Time skip*

I sat on the edge of the bed while the doctor unwraps the bandages around my eye. Zero sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Okay, Ikuto-kun, try opening your eye." the doctor said.

I slowly opened my right eye and blinked a few times.

"How's your vision?"

"It's fine. I can see everything clearly." I replied.

The doctor smiled."That's good. You're recovering quickly. We just need to do some tests and we'll be able to let you go."

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"About three days." the doctor answered.

"Can I go outside? I've been cooped up in here for a while now."

The doctor nodded."You can go if you want, just don't go out too long."

*outside*

"Ahh, it's so nice outside!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I felt Zero put something on my head. I reached up to touch it. "A flower crown? Really? I'm not a girl, you know."

Zero smiled."It looks really cute on you, though."

I picked a few flowers, made them into a ring, and place it onto Zero's head."There, now we're even."

Zero smirked."You're gonna pay for that."

It took me a second for my brain to get what he meant. Before I could react, Zero pushed me against a tree and mashed our lips together. I moaned softly as Zero wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

"Hey, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything for you, Ikuto." Zero replied.

"Will you stay by my side, no matter what?"

"That sounds kinda like a proposal."

"Just answer me." I said impatiently.

Zero smiled."Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Survived another chapter, da yo...<br>Ikuto: Why do you say 'da yo' at the end of your sentences?  
>Me: *shrugs* It became a habit, you know, like how China says 'aru' at the end of his sentences.<strong>** same thing. ANYWAY, hehe the chapter title is named after an Owl City song and the last few lines they say, I stole from Takumi-kun XD**

**I drew some fanart for this, but they're really really shitty. OTL, but if you want to see it anyway, it's on my deviant art.  
>amaiyuzuki564 . deviantart gallery36989223#/d4ymedl  
>amaiyuzuki564 . deviantart gallery36989223#/d4ymfrs**

**ARGH stupid fanfiction won't let me put links! *rage* just add dot com and / in between deviantart and gallery.**

**Zero: shamlessly advertising your deviantart, huh?  
>Me: I'm desparate, nobody like the artwork I work hard on... ^ ; <strong>

**Review and I'll give you a cyber cookie! and if you have a dA, go ahead and say hi to me C:**


End file.
